Best Of Both Worlds
by PokerGuy
Summary: This is rated M for some nonstandard pairings and more. If you are underage or easily offended, read something else.
1. Anything goes!

**As noted in the summary, this is M rated femmeslash and other kinky sex. If you are offended by that, stop reading. Anyone else, enjoy, read and review.**

**UPDATE:**** The related story The Twins Take Action has been removed by site admins for being too kinky and perverted. ****For those addicted to the kinkiness and perversion, it is still available on the site Disney Long Playing Stories although you have to register to access it due to the adult rating. **

"Ready to go, Jackson?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"Sure, dad," he answered.

"Mile, I understand why you're not ready to go meet Kathryn yet," said Mr. Stewart. "I really wish you would give her a chance though."

"Dad, no one can take her place."

"Well, we can talk about it later," he said. "You're sure you're ok staying by yourself overnight?"

"I'm sure. Is it ok if Lilly comes over while you're gone?" Miley asked her father.

"Sure," he replied. "I know you're both responsible enough to stay out of trouble. Just find out when her parents want her to come home, and make sure she's on time."

She called Lilly. "Hey, doing anything tonight? Daddy and Jackson are going to be gone overnight, and I have the place to myself."

"That sounds like fun," said Lilly.

"It will be. I can't throw a big party or anything, but daddy said I could have you over. He just says to find out when you're supposed to be home, and make sure you are on time."

Later, Lilly called Miley and said "Landing in 10." Miley opened the door so that her friend could skateboard in.

Miley showed her the Kelly Clarkson video she had bought earlier that day. "Want to start by watching this?" she asked.

"Hey, wow, that's the new one," Lilly replied. "Sure."

"Here's the popcorn, too."

After watching the Kelly Clarkson video a few times, Miley suggested Kim Possible: So the Drama.

Lilly said, "I've seen some of the shows, but never that movie."

"I think you'll like it," Miley said.

After it finished, Lilly said "Let's go visit the Hannah closet. I'll NEVER get tired of looking at what you have in there!" This suited Miley fine. After a while, they came back out into Miley's regular bedroom. Lilly said "Well, what should we do now? Another movie, maybe?"

"I might have a better idea," Miley said. She put her arm around Lilly's waist, pulled her onto the bed, and started to kiss her. After they broke for some air, Lilly said "Oh...OH!"

"Just like at the end of the movie," said Miley. "Well, maybe not JUST like, but pretty close." She took an arm from around Lilly, and drew back far enough to reach in and start gently massaging one of Lilly's boobs.

"Miles, are we supposed to be doing this?" Lilly asked.

"We're supposed to do what makes us happy," Miley replied. "And I'm liking this, and I think you do, too. Lift your arms up." Lilly did so, and Miley lifted her t shirt off.

"I had no idea what you had in mind, but I'm liking it more and more," said Lilly. She started unbuttoning Miley's blouse, and found out that Miley was not wearing a bra.

"Here, don't be shy," said Miley as she took Lilly's hand and put it on a boob. "Like that? I do, a lot."

"I don't think I'm supposed to like it," said Lilly a little hesitantly.

Miley slid her blouse the rest of the way off while saying "No reason not to." Then she unhooked Lilly's bra and took it off. "Now tell me what this feels like," she said as she cupped each of Lilly's boobs in each of her hands and gently massaged.

"Oh wow..." Lilly said softly.

"I guess that answers my question," said Miley. "Let's get the rest off," she continued while kicking off her shoes and lowering her skirt and panties. Then she took off Lilly's shoes, shorts and panties, encountering no resistance.

Then she put her arms around Lilly and kissed her. She started mildly, but was soon exploring the inside of Lilly's mouth with her tongue. When they broke, Miley said "Hang on, I want to try kissing something else." Then she took an arm from around Lilly and used the hand to fondle one boob, while she sucked on the other one.

After a while, she lay back and said "Ok, your turn." Lilly sucked and fondled.

Later, the two girls lay naked and satisfied on the bed. Lilly asked, "Miles, does this mean we're gay?"

Miley answered, "That's silly. I still like boys. Do you still like boys?" Lilly nodded. "You might say we get the best of both worlds," Miley continued.

**A/N This started as a one shot, but I am continuing it. I have given up any pretense about it being explicit, and have added explicit details to this chapter. I have also revised it to explain why Mr. Stewart goes away overnight so often.**


	2. Uh oh!

**A/N Ok, you talked me into it. This is getting hits and reviews faster than my other two stories combined, so it is no longer a one shot. Apparently slash and soft to medium porn get the audience here.**

**Unlike my other two, I don't have a specific ending in mind. I'll just see what comes.**

As Lilly and Miley sat at Rico's beach concession stand, Jackson sneezed. "Bless you," Miley said.

"Thanks," said Jackson. "I hope I'm not coming down with anything."

"How about we cruise by your place?" asked Lilly.

"Sure," Miley answered.

On the way there, Miley said "Daddy's in town all day, and Jackson will be working till 7. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lilly said "I don't know about this, Miles. That first time was great, sure, but is it right?"

"I think it is. Why would it be wrong?"

"Well, a lot of people seem to think that..." Lilly hesitated.

"People think a lot of things. Doesn't make 'em right," Miley said. "Come on," she continued, pulling Lilly through the door as they reached her house. "Kelly again?"

"Sure, put it in," Lilly said, sitting on the couch.

As they watched, Miley put her arm around Lilly. Since she did not want Lilly to feel pressured, she didn't do anything more until they had watched the video a few times.

"How about Cruel Intentions?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I like that one," said Lilly.

When they reached the part where Kathryn and Cecile kissed, Miley took that as her cue to kick things up a notch...or two...or three. She cupped one of Lilly's boobs while kissing her deeply. The movie was ignored as they continued. "Ooh," moaned Lilly as she started to pull Miley's top off.

Before she got it off, Jackson walked in. He wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing on the couch, but he was sure that he did not want to see Miley without her top. "AHEM!" he said loudly.

"ACK!" screeched Miley as she put her arms down and lowered her t shirt. Lilly took her hand off the boob and the girls pulled away from each other.

"What is going on here?" asked Jackson.

"Not what you think," said Miley.

"No, not at all what you think," put in Lilly.

Jackson said, "Ok...what is it they say about protesting too much?"

"It was just a quick peck on the cheek, Jackson," said Miley. "Nothing more than that."

"Look," said Jackson. "I didn't see much, but what I did see was going WAY beyond a peck on the cheek."

"Jackson, can you keep secret what you did see?" Miley asked, as she realized that they weren't going to bluff it through.

"Are you embarrassed or ashamed?" he asked.

"Embarrassed," said Miley while Lilly said "Ashamed," at the same time.

Miley continued, "Look, we don't want people to think the wrong thing about us. And, Lilly, we have nothing to be ashamed about."

"Looks to me like the people who think you like boys are the ones who think the wrong thing about you," said Jackson.

"Look, that's what I mean," said Miley. "Both of us like boys. We just ALSO like each other. We can do both, but a lot of people think like what you just said."

"Oh," said Jackson, pretty much at a loss for words.

"Why are you here?" Miley asked. She knew that they couldn't have lost track of time that badly, and confirmed it by looking at the clock.

"Didn't feel good, so the boss gave me the rest of the day off. When I sneezed, I guess I really was catching something."

It was Miley's turn to be at a loss for words beyond "Oh."

Lilly spoke up with "Please Jackson, don't tell on us."

Jackson said "All right, your dirty little secret is safe with me. I'm not even going to try to extort anything, which may be a sign that I really am not feeling well."

"Thanks," said Miley. "You're a great brother, when you're not being a real jerk."

**A/N I have made Miley the dominant partner for no particular reason, I just wanted one of the girls to be dominant. I wonder if I should write a version where Lilly dominates? Thoughts, anyone?**


	3. What a tease

**This is a short chapter. Don't ask me where it goes from here, because I don't know yet.**

That night, shortly after everyone was in bed, Miley went to her Hannah closet and picked out pyjamas that she wore for her Pumping Up the Party song. She wished she had lingerie, but that would not be appropriate for her audiences.

After putting them on, she tiptoed softly to Jackson's room, opened the door, stepped in, and closed it. Then she said "Hey Jackson, you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake," he said. "Why are you here, Miles?"

Instead of answering directly, she turned on the light and pulled her top over her head. Then she said, "If you had come in a few minutes later this afternoon, you might have seen something like this. Do you like it?" while striking several poses for him, some frontal, some from the sides. Then she left, closing the door behind her.

Jackson sat there with his mouth wide open for several minutes before he turned the light back out. He wished his hard-on would go away, because he knew he was not supposed to think of his sister that way.

Back in her own room, Miley decided that she had been very naughty, and that she liked being naughty.

**There is a pretty obvious hint as to the direction this might be going. Do people want it to go there? Let me know.**


	4. Or maybe not a tease?

**A/N Robbie Ray Stewart spends a lot of time on overnight trips, doesn't he? I'm not quite ready to bring him into this scene.**

**Any reviews are welcome, good or bad, but if you object to the subject matter you really should have stopped reading long before this point.**

When Miley and Jackson got home from school, Jackson sat on the couch and started channel surfing. Miley decided to steam things up a bit, and sat on his lap. Jackson said "Umm...Miles..." not quite certain how to react.

She wriggled a little and said, "Comfy? I am. I want to check on something." Before Jackson could react, she slid her t shirt off, unhooked her bra, and took that off. "Thought so," she continued. "These are prettier in natural daylight than in indoor light, don't you think?"

"Miley," Jackson said slowly, "Dad could come back at any time."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said. "We'll hear the car come in." She wriggled a little more, in such a way to make her chest shake a little. "I guess you're right, though." She put the bra and t shirt back on, not hurrying. As she stood up, she felt Jackson's crotch briefly. "I thought I might find a bulge down there." Jackson turned red.

A little later, she said "You never did answer which way they are prettier?" Jackson turned red again, and was unable to answer.

Friday afternoon, their father told them, "Ok, I'll be taking off now, and I'll be home about this time tomorrow. You two going to be all right?"

"No problem," said Miley. "Ok if I have Lilly over?"

"Sure," he said. "You know the drill, make sure she's home by the time her parents say."

"We're ok," confirmed Jackson. "Can I have Cooper over?"

"Same deal, check with his parents about time."

Cooper was a complication she hadn't counted on. Oh well, there would be other opportunities for her and Lilly. She had another plan, though.

That night, she set her alarm for midnight. When it woke her, she got up, took off her pajamas, got some hand lotion from the bathroom while wondering if ketchup would work for what she had in mind, went to Jackson's room, and got under the covers next to him. She didn't expect him to wake up, and he didn't. She went back to sleep.

That morning, she woke up first and lay there patiently, waiting for him to wake up. He did so shortly. She waited for him to notice he was not alone, which also did not take long. "Good morning," she said, smiling.

"Miles, what are you doing here?"

"Up until a few minutes ago, I was sleeping," she answered. "Now, just laying here waiting for you to wake up. With dad away overnight, I just felt more comfortable in your bed than alone." With that, she snuggled close to him.

He noticed something and said, "Miles, your not wearing..."

"Pajamas?" she finished. "Nope, nothing else, either. Want to see the bottom half?" Without waiting for a reply, she stood up and struck poses for him similar to the ones she had used before. "Whaddya think? I still say they're prettier in natural daylight." Before he could do anything, she got back in bed on top of him and put her arms around him. "I'm not shocking you too badly, am I?"

Jackson tried to collect his thoughts. He had never really expected anything like this from Miley. It was wrong...wasn't it? His crotch was telling him there was nothing wrong, nothing at all. "I don't know about this," he finally said.

"You sound like Lilly," she said. "Don't worry about anything or anyone else, just us." She felt his crotch. "Oh my, we better get your pjs off before this rips them apart." She pulled the bottoms off, unbuttoned the top and slid it off him. "That's better," she continued as she put her arms around him. "You know when they're at their prettiest? It's when the nipples tighten up from rubbing against your chest, like they are now."

"Wow," Jackson said, still not quite knowing if he really wanted this.

She broke from the clinch. "I don't think we should do the, well, all the way thing, you know. Getting pregnant would be a really bad idea. But I still have some ideas that should be fun. Give me your hand. She took it and and put it on a boob. "Like that? I do, a lot."

Later, as she was putting lotion on her hands, she said "Let me know what you think of this," and started massaging his cock.

"I like it, I like it!" he said breathlessly, as he continued to fondle her.

After he had spent himself, they lay quietly in each other's arms for a while. She said, "I'll go see the school nurse on Monday."

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you feel well?

"Jackson, you can figure it out. Remember why we stopped short of all the way?"

"Ok, I get it," he said.

**A/N Girls don't ask guys out in Tennessee, and something tells me they don't seduce their brothers, either. Oh well, they're not in Tennessee anymore.**

**Does anyone think that writing this sort of thing means I need mental help:)**


	5. Lilly gets another shock

**Is this anything other than fantasies run wild? You be the judge.**

Miley went back to her room, leaving a somewhat shellshocked Jackson behind. She checked the clock and decided she had plenty of time for what she wanted to do next. So she dialed Lilly's number and asked, "Hey, want to hang out over here for while?"

"I'll be right there," Lilly answered.

Miley selected a modest one piece swimsuit, reflecting that she did not have much of a choice because her dad vetoed any swimwear that showed off very much. Then she went downstairs to wait for Lilly. When Lilly let her know she was about to land, she opened the door and Lilly skateboarded in.

Lilly said, "Were you planning to go for a swim? You should have told me, I would have put on my suit."

"Nah," said Miley. "I had something else in mind. Come here." With that, she pulled Lilly to the couch, put one arm around her, and began fondling her chest with the other hand.

"Oh no, I might be starting to get used to this," Lilly said hesitantly.

"That's good," Miley answered. She let go of Lilly, stood up, unzipped her suit and stepped out of it. Then she sat back down and picked up where she had left off with Lilly.

"ACK!" Lilly screeched. "Where's Jackson? What if he comes in and sees us?"

"Lilly, he already knows. He saw us yesterday. Remember?"

"But, I mean, you, like this," Lilly said, flustered. "That would be, like, EWWW, GROSS!"

"But maybe he would like to see me like this?"

"Like it?" Lilly asked. "That would be even worse EWWW, GROSS!"

"Ok, come on then," she said, standing up and pulling Lilly up. Then she led Lilly to her own room.

Later, as they were laying naked in an afterglow of pleasure, Miley reflected that she might have to work on Lilly some in order to make her next plan work.

**And Miley's plan is...I think there might be a fairly strong hint that this might be going beyond pairs.**


	6. The setup

After Lilly had gone home, Miley thought. If she tried jumping straight into what she wanted, Lilly would probably run away in terror as soon as she realized what was going on.

Then she thought some more. She did not want to wait for the school nurse on Monday, who would probably recommend some dreary doctor's appointment. That was ok, but not what she wanted now. So she rode her bike to town. At the drugstore, when she checked out, the clerk said "Going to have a little fun, I see!"

She replied, "Look, I'm getting them for my big brother, ok? Besides, they make good water balloons. Just ring it up." Then she rode to Border's Books.

As she had suspected, the "For Dummies" line of books had one for sex. She looked over some of the illustrations, and noted that a few of them would work even if Jackson were a little reluctant. Looking over the rest of it, she decided that it was worth having. This sales clerk had nothing to say. Then she rode home and hid her purchases at the bottom of her underwear drawer. She did not want to explain them to her father, and figured that would be almost as safe as putting them in Fort Knox.

That night, she selected some Hannah pajamas and decided that she _totally_ had to get some lingerie, although convincing her father of this would be difficult. Then she picked up the box and went to Jackson's room, after thoughtfully shutting her own door. Her dad had never walked in without knocking before, so she figured this was safe enough.

As she climbed in under the covers beside him, he said, "Umm...Miles...I don't know about this."

"Well, I know about it," she told him. "And I know that I like it, a lot." She pulled her top off.

"Miles, wait, we're not supposed to be doing this."

"Why not?" she asked, while sliding her bottom off.

"Well, it's wrong..." he said hesitantly.

"There is nothing at all wrong," she told him, while snuggling close.. "We learned in school that even the ancient Egyptian Pharoahs sometimes married their sisters. That's why I decided I wanted to try this."

"But that was then."

"And this is now, and there is still nothing wrong with it, if it is what we want." She felt his crotch. "And this is telling me that you want it just as much as I do." She felt his chest and found that there were no buttons to undo. "So lift your arms up." He sighed and did so. She pulled his top over his head, then pulled off his bottom. "One more thing." She opened the box of condoms and took one out. "Let's see, I think these work this way," while sliding it on him.

:"Miles, what..."

"A condom. You know, rubber. Protection."

"Hey now, wait, we can't do THAT!" he almost screeched.

"Oh yes we can, and we will. But not right away," she said while taking his hand and putting it on her chest, then started caressing and fondling him.

"Oh my god," he said as he fondled. He knew it was wrong, but he still liked it. He wondered if he liked it so much just because it was wrong? His cock was basically telling him "Nothing wrong down here, chum." But he couldn't do THAT with his own sister. Could he?

After a while, Miley decided it was time, but she was uncertain about warning Jackson or just taking charge. She decided that he was still acting reluctant, so she waited until she could get him on his back. Then she placed herself over him, and lowered herself onto his cock. YES, she thought, just like the illustration. She looked at his face, and it was very similar to the way it had looked when she first took off her top for him. She started moving up and down.

"Miles..." he said.

"Shh," she shushed him. "Just move up and down in time with me."

After a while, she felt something she had not expected. She gasped as she bit down hard on squeals that she knew would have brought her father running, but kept going.

After they were done, she lay next to him and said "WOW! I expected it to be good, but nothing like THAT." Jackson just shook his head. "Jackson honey, would you do me a great big, gigantic, huge favor tomorrow?"

"Dad has all the money you make as Hannah Montana."

"No, not a money favor," she told him. "Sometime tomorrow, I'm going get you, me and Lilly together. When I do, I'm going to lean over in front of you. I want you stare down my blouse. Make it obvious. Have your mouth drop open and your eyes pop out the way they did earlier tonight. Drool some. Anything, but mainly don't take your eyes off my chest until I straighten back up."

"Miley, what are you up to?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it, ok?"

"I guess, but I wonder if I am going to regret this," he said.

"Oh, I don't think you will." She picked up the box of condoms and went back to her own room, and put her pajamas back on. There she looked in Sex For Dummies until she found what she wanted. Orgasm. So THAT was what she had felt.

The next morning, she pondered: bra or no bra? She decided that she only wanted to shock Lilly a little at this point in the game, and put one on. Then she selected a blouse that would gap open nicely when she leaned forward, and left the top two buttons undone. She stood before her mirror and leaned forward, watching herself. Perfect.

That afternoon, she saw her chance. The three of them were sitting in the kitchen with snacks and sodas. She got a can out of the fridge, opened it, and then just kind of accidentally dropped it as she was walking past Jackson. "Oh, man," she said, then bent at the waist and picked it up. Then she got a sponge from under the sink and started cleaning up, once again bending from the waist. She took her time and made sure she had not missed any.

When she was done, she contemplated that the look on Lilly's face was very similar to the one she had seen on Jackson's, with the jaw down and eyes popped. It looked like this part of her scheme had gone well.

Jackson stood up and said "I'll talk to you two later. The game is about to come on." Then he went to the living room and turned on the TV.

Lilly said "Did you see that? He was looking at you!"

Miley decided to play a little dumb. She said "So? Kind of hard to avoid when we're in the same room, isn't it?"

"Not THAT way, I mean the OTHER way!"

"Lilly, you aren't making much sense. That way? The other way?"

"But, but, but, I, I mean," Lilly stuttered, "when you were cleaning up your spill, he was looking down your blouse. He was STARING down it!"

"OH!" said Miley. "Maybe I was right? Maybe he does like looking at me that way."

"But, but, but," Lilly stuttered some more. "That's even more sick than what WE do."

"Lilly, you're still not getting it. There is NOTHING sick about what we do. NOTHING!"

"Well, maybe, but Jackson looking at you like that IS sick."

Miley said, "Why? Remember how we learned that Egyptian Pharoahs sometimes married their own sisters?"

"Well, maybe they didn't know any better, or something?"

Miley decided that Operation Threesome was going to take more preparatory work before it would happen. "Or maybe they just knew what they wanted, and went for it. Oh well, I know what I want. Let's go to my room."

As they went through the living room, she saw that her dad had come in and was watching the game with Jackson. Oh well, maybe not today, she decided. So they mostly just hung out and talked, while Lilly admired her Hannah clothing. Miley did grab a thorough feel before they decided to go hang out at the beach, though.

Later on, Miley read some of Sex For Dummies. When she read how even two girls could give each other orgasms, she decided that Lilly was in for the surprise of her life the next time they got together. It would definitely have to be with her father gone though, because she knew how noisy it might get.

**A/N The reason I gave for Miley becoming obsessed with kinky sex is kind of lame, but the best I could come up with.**

**For the reviewer who suggested a Robbie Ray/Jackson/Miley threesome, just about anything is in play, although I am a lot more comfortable with sibling incest than with parent/child incest. It won't happen the way you suggested for two reasons. One is that I am trying to tell an actual story with everyone but Miley staying more or less in character, rather than just have people strip down and hop into bed with each other for no apparent reason. There is no way that he would just jump into bed with them if he walked in on them.**

**The other is that ESPECIALLY when dealing with an older man in an incest situation, the child will be the aggressor in any story I write. No way will Robbie Ray be the one who initiates things. Period. End of discussion. Not open for negotiation.**

**And I think that in order to keep him in character, Miley would probably have to mount even more of a campaign than she now has going to break down Lilly's inhibitions about incest.**

**But it might happen.**

**Any other suggestions? Go ahead and make them. While noting the above limitation, I can try to accommodate just about any other kinky sex people want.**


	7. Miley shoots

"Ok kids," said Mr. Stewart. "You know the drill, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, Lilly and Cooper are fine, try not to wreck the place or burn it down, you have my cell number for emergencies, and all that."

After he had left, Miley sat on Jackson's lap and said "Jackson honey, would you do me a huge favor and not invite Cooper over tonight?"

He answered "Not a problem, this is a work night for him. I bet you are having Lilly over though."

"Oh yeah."

"And I bet you will be doing more in your room than just looking around the Hannah closet," he said.

"Another oh yeah. And you know what happens after THAT."

"Yeah, I do, and I guess I'm getting used to it," he said. "I really hope dad never catches us. He'd flip."

"You're doing more than getting used to it. You like it. And he's never walked into my room without knocking. Has he ever done that with you?"

"No, I guess not," he answered.

"We're safe then. If he ever knocks, just stall him long enough for me to get my pajamas on. Then we say that we were just sitting and talking. He'll never suspect a thing. And I'm going to do something with Lilly. When I do, just kind of play along, ok?"

"What are you up to this time?"

"Kind of a variation on when I had you look down my blouse. Like I said, just play along."

Jackson rolled his eyes and said "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Miles."

"Sure you do. This," she said while feeling his crotch. "And do you know the really good news? According to the schedule the doctor gave me, it can go in without a condom tonight. YAY!"

He shook his head and said "You are something else."

"I know. Thanks. And don't worry about it if Lilly and I are a little noisy tonight. Orgasms can be kind of noisy, and I have had to stifle myself when I have them with you."

He felt her chest while saying "Go ahead and call Lilly then. The sooner you get it on with her, the sooner we get it on, and, frankly, you're right. I do like it. Maybe I shouldn't but I do."

"I've got a better idea," she told him. "Let's have the best of both worlds and do a quicky before I call her. Like it?"

"Let's go," he said.

Later she was able to let the otherwise empty house know what an orgasm was like. Afterward she told him "First time without the rubber, and the first time not having to worry about waking up dad with the squealing. I like it. Expect to hear more like that from me and Lilly."

She decided to do Lilly a favor and take a shower before calling. Then she dialed and said "Can you come over? Dad's away overnight, and you know what that means."

"On my way," said Lilly.

She put on a skirt but no top, then went to the living room and made sure Jackson was on the couch. "When Lilly gets here, act like you like seeing me this way. In other words, just act natural."

"Got it," he said.

When Lilly announced an imminent landing, she opened the door. Lilly looked at her and said "Well, by now I guess I shouldn't be shocked." She noticed Jackson and went on "But now I am! Miles did you know he was sitting there?"

"Well, of course I know," said Miley. "You told me about him looking down my blouse the day I spilled the soda, so I decided he might want to actually see me this way. How about it Jackson, do you like it?" while striking poses similar to the ones she had struck the first time she had showed him this.

"Yes," he said. "Have to admit I do."

"See," said Miley. "Nothing wrong with him liking it. He's a boy, I'm a girl, so it's normal."

"Well, I don't know about normal," said Lilly. "I mean girls, sure, but YOU?"

"Come on, I'm not that ugly, am I?"

Lilly shook her head and said "Let's go up to your room." When they got there, she said "I still say that seeing your own sister that way and LIKING it is EWW GROSS."

Miley said "Oh, don't be a prude. The only reason brothers and sisters shouldn't be together is because of pregnancy problems. He's not exactly going to get me pregnant by looking at these."

Lilly shook her head and said "Let me think about that."

"You do that. Meanwhile..." She started unbuttoning Lilly's blouse, and went from there. Then she went into the foreplay they used, and similar to what she used with Jackson.

After a while, she told Lilly "Hang on now. You might not believe what you are about to experience. And don't get grossed out. The big word for this is cunnilingus." She put her mouth on Lilly's crotch and started kissing and licking.

After a few minutes, Lilly's body started moving around. Miley followed as best she could and kept going. "OH MY GOD!" Lilly screamed. "AHHHHH" she continued wordlessly.

In the living room, Jackson decided that Miley had not been kidding.

After Lilly had settled down, Miley stopped. "Well, whaddya think?"

"Uh, I think my mind shut down a little while back."

She laughed a little and said "I thought it might be like that. Nice, huh?"

"Let me put it this way: DO IT AGAIN!"

"Ok, but we're going to do it a little differently this time. It's called sixty-nine." She arranged their bodies so that they could do each other."

Downstairs, Jackson listened to screams coming and going, sometimes one girl, sometimes together. He could tell a difference, but could not figure out which might be which. He hoped it was not loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Miley glanced at the clock now and then, and after a while announced sadly "Looks like it's getting time to call it a night."

Lilly said "Can I call the 'rents and ask for a sleepover? Not that I plan on much sleeping!"

"Sure, go for it," Miley said. Then she thought of something. Was it too soon? She hoped not. The way Lilly was acting, this might be her best shot.

Lilly called. She finished with "Ok, thanks!" and said to Miley "It's ok. Now let's do some more of that sixty-nine!"

"Little problem," said Miley. "I already promised Jackson some action. I can do both him and you though. Let me go get him."

"Whoa there, what are you talking about?"

"It'll be the best of both worlds. You can watch him and me, and he can watch us." She decided not to give Lilly a chance to argue, and went for Jackson. When she found him, she said "Come on" while grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

When they got back, Lilly was under the covers. Miley climbed in and put her arms around her. "Lilly, I don't want you to feel pressured. If you don't want this, we can stop now."

"Three people in one bed?" she said. "That might be fun, if kinky, or maybe fun because it is so kinky. But, but, with Jackson?"

"You're still on the brother and sister thing," Miley said. "I hope this doesn't shock you too badly, but do you know how I knew what an orgasm is like? It's because Jackson has given them to me."

"You've done what we did tonight?" asked Lilly.

"No. Now hang on and try not to blow your circuits. Jackson and I have gone all the way. That's what I meant by promising him some action. I told him that after you left, we would fuck. We do it every night."

"Oh," said Lilly.

"That's all, just oh?"

"Look, I'm shocked. I don't know what to think," Lilly said.

"I told you earlier that pregnancy is the only problem, and we have that covered." She stood up, pulled Jackson to her and told him "Come here, start doing things. Show Lilly what we do." Jackson started fondling her tits. "See? I like it, and he does too."

Lilly stared in fascination. "I don't know."

"When I first went to get Jackson, I intended for the two of us to just hop in, but then I decided that maybe you should have more of a chance to back out. So, if you want us to, we can join you. Or, if you like, I can take Jackson to his room and fuck him there, then come back here. You decide."

Lilly threw the covers off and said "Come here, you two. Jackson, you're overdressed for this occasion."

**A/N It's cliffhanger, of sorts! Don't worry, the next chapter will have the graphic details. This is getting a little more graphic than I intended, but something like this needs some graphic details, I think. **

**For the girls out there, especially ones with some experience, how close am I getting to what you might actually experience? Any comments are welcome, in PM or reviews.**

**I'm thinking they need a meeting place away from the Stewart house (and therefore away from Mr. Stewart) and I set it up in a later chapter.**

**A/N P.S. I need to proofread better. Some goofs have been fixed. Tell me about those in reviews if you notice them. I don't mind.**


	8. Miley scores a three pointer

Jackson looked down at his sister's friend. He guessed he should have figured out what Miley had planned, but he had not. This was almost as out of the blue as the night when Miley took off her top for him. Or the time he woke up next to her. He decided Lilly was not bad, although she could fill out some. Well, so could Miley, for that matter.

As usual, the bulge in his pants was telling him "Go for it!" He started undressing.

Miley said "Lilly, how much do want to do with Jackson? That really should be your call."

Lilly replied "I'm not ready to go all the way."

"Fair enough, and I don't blame you," said Miley. "I'll take care of that. Anything else?"

"Let's just play that by ear."

"Ok, if anything starts that you don't want to be a part of, just speak up."

"I'm still not sure about watching you two fuck," said Lilly.

"Ok, we burn that bridge when we come to it."

Miley joined Lilly and started fondling her tits. She asked "Like what you see, Jackson? Some guys are turned on by watching two girls go at it."

He pointed to his crotch and said "Answer your question?" while climbing in next to Miley putting her in the middle.

Miley had known that she would like being in the middle. The sensation of having both tits fondled at once by different people was more than just twice as good as one person fondling one of them. Four hands doing things was also more than just twice as good as two hands. Also, for herself, fondling a cock and a tit at the same time was more than just twice as good as one of them Later, she decided that having one person sucking while the other fondled was the same way, and still later that both sucking also worked for her.

After a while, Jackson asked "Lilly, do you want to stay on that side, and just have me touch Miley?"

For an answer she said "Excuse me" to Miley, climbed over her, and lay on top of Jackson in such a way that her tits were tight against his chest. "Answer your question?" she asked.

"I like your answer," he said.

"I really am serious about not going all the way. I'm not protected, and I am really not ready for it. This is fun, though."

Miley was disappointed at no longer being in the middle, but decided she shouldn't be greedy.

Lilly said "What I really want is more of this, though. Jackson, watch, and play with whatever you can reach" while arranging a sixty-nine with Miley. Jackson watched through several cycles of screaming while touching both girls in the places that were still available.

Lilly finally said "Maybe we should take a break? This is great, but maybe enough for a little while?" They broke apart, and Lilly ended up in the middle. She reached much the same conclusions that Miley had.

Miley decided that since she was doing a lot of new things today, she would try another one. She moved next to Jackson and took his cock in her mouth. She decided that she was not really ready for him to come in her mouth, so did not keep it up for very long.

Then she said "Ok Lilly, watch this" and got on top of Jackson. She had decided on this position to give Lilly as many opportunities as possible to do things with her. Just like the very first time, she lowered herself onto him.

"Oh man, I'm still not sure I am cool with this," said Lilly.

"Come on," said Miley, while moving up and down. "Do something. Grab a tit or something." Lilly did so. Miley decided that one person screwing while the other fondled also worked very well for her, while screaming out the orgasm.

After he had spent himself, the girls arranged themselves on each side of him. With an arm under each one, they fell asleep.

In the morning, Lilly said "I better get home. Don't want the 'rents to worry. I hope we can do this again soon, though."

"I don't know when dad will be traveling again," Miley said. "Do your parents travel?"

"Sometimes," Lilly said. "That's a good idea."

**A/N I hope Mr. Stewart never comes home early, because he might get a real earful.**


	9. Another setup

"Ok, you two, what is going on?" Mr. Stewart asked.

Miley's heart sank. How much did he know? She decided to temporize. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You two haven't been fighting. No insults, no arguments, nothing. Don't get me wrong, I like it. I approve. I hope it goes on. But you have me curious."

Miley breathed an inner sigh of relief. Then she decided to lay the groundwork for their cover story, if it might be needed. "Well, we have just been talking a lot. This and that. When we talk, we understand each other better. Then we get along better. And maybe we are both maturing some." She wondered if she should say that they were talking in Jackson's room at night, and decided not to give away any more than necessary. "Right, Jackson?"

"Yeah, we do talk a lot these days," he replied. "I hadn't thought about it, but I guess we just haven't felt like fighting lately, and that is probably why."

"Ok, keep talking to each other then," Mr. Stewart said. "Well, have fun at school today."

"Did he just use the words school and fun in the same sentence?" Jackson asked.

On her way to school, Miley had an incredible thought. Instead of hiding things from her father, why not bring him into it? That would be so exciting, she thought, and no more need to hide things. But she knew that he would not go along with it, to put things mildly. Getting her father to go along with this would be a lot harder than Jackson, and he had not been easy. She could see no way, and dismissed it as a wonderful but impossible idea.

Later that day, she was in the girl's bathroom when she noticed something in the mirror over the sink. The stall door behind it was open, and in that was Amber and Ashley, kissing, and with their hands very busy. Miley decided they had been careless with the latch, and were now oblivious to anything else. Then Miley had an inspiration.

She pulled out her camera phone and started shooting. She got shots of kisses with a lot of tongue action, hands on boobs, crotches, rear ends, and thighs, and hands sometimes reaching underneath partially unbuttoned clothing.

After a few minutes of this, Amber happened to look up and shrieked "EEEE," which caused Ashley to look around. They broke apart. Miley put her phone away.

"That was interesting," said Miley.

"It wasn't what you think," Amber and Ashley said together. "Ooh..oh forget it," they continued.

"I think it was two girls making out pretty heavily with each other on my camera phone," Miley said. "Since it was something else, care to tell me what it was?"

Amber and Ashley looked at Miley and each other, speechless.

"Ok, you two, here is how it is," Miley said. "You stop the teasing. You don't have like Lilly and me, you don't have to be our friends, you don't even have to acknowledge that we exist, but just one taunt, just one insult, just one remark about hillbillies or anything like that, and printouts of what I just got not only get plastered all over this school, but all over the neighborhood, with copies mailed to your parents. Do we have a truce?"

They looked at each other and said together "Truce."

"You might want to check the latch more carefully next time." She reached out and briefly squeezed a tit on each of the other girls while saying "So you like it this way. Interesting." Then she turned and left.

At home, she told Lilly "Amber and Ashley are going to leave us alone after this."

"Yeah, right," said Lilly. "Like that will ever happen."

"They will. I know something."

"What?"

"Sorry Lilly, can't tell you. I know we are not supposed to keep secrets from each other, but this is not my secret to tell. I can just say that blackmail is fun. But they will leave us alone. If they don't, you'll find out what my secret is, along with the rest of the world."

Mr. Stewart called to them "I'm going into town for an hour or two, you two ok?"

"Sure, go ahead dad," Miley said.

When they heard the car pull out, Lilly said "Does this give you any ideas?"

"You know, this is the first time you have suggested something," Miley replied. "And, that kind of turns me off. I like to be the one in charge. Let's do something else." Upon seeing the disappointed look on Lilly's face, she immediately added "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! C'mere, you" while grabbing Lilly around the waist and pulling her onto the bed. "Seriously, I'm turned on by you making the suggestion. And don't be afraid to do a c'mere you type move on me."

"In that case, lift up your arms." Miley did so as Lilly pulled her t shirt over her head. Lilly then undid Miley's bra and slid it off her. Then she pushed Miley onto her back and started sucking on one boob while fondling the other.

"Whoa, I've created a monster," Miley said. "Don't I get any bare titties to play with?" They stopped long enough to remove the rest of their clothes. A little later she said "We've got time for one of these," and put them in the sixty nine position. After each had squealed out a loud orgasm, she looked the clock. Close to an hour had passed, so she decided they had better stop for now.

**Miley has the idea for bringing her father into this, but does not know how, because your author does not know how without taking him massively out of character.**

**I know that schools today attempt to teach tolerance for homosexuality. How well does this work? How much do Amber and Ashley (not to mention Miley and Lilly) have to worry about at a typical school today if they get found out? Somebody tell me.**


	10. Another score

As Miley walked along the beach the next Saturday, Amber approached her and said "Can I talk to you? I won't say anything mean."

Miley looked at her a little coldly and said "What do you want?"

"To apologize, to begin with. Ashley and I have been mean. I'm sorry."

"Better late than never. Thank you."

"I guess I deserved that," said Amber.. "You did something that day that surprised me. You touched both of us, where most straight girls would not."

"Well, you two obviously liked touching that way," said Miley. "I thought I would find out if I liked it."

"Did you?"

"I couldn't tell," Miley answered.

"You didn't get much chance to tell," said Amber. "Would you come with me?"

"Where to?"

"My place," Amber answered. "I want to show you something."

"I guess."

"Come on then."

When they reached Amber's home, she led Miley to behind the house and said "This is my parent's guest house. Ashley and I use it all the time for, well, I guess you can figure out what we do in it. Come on in," while opening the door.

When they were inside, Amber put one arm around Miley and the other hand on a boob, massaging. She said "Do you want to do enough to find out if you really like it this way?"

Miley reached over and touched Amber the same way. "Answer your question?"

"Come on then," she said, leading Miley to the bedroom and pulling her onto the bed. "Girls who like other girls have to stick together, even if one of them is, well, I won't call you that, since I don't want you printing out your pictures."

"Hillbilly," said Miley. "Well, if you don't call me that in school, and don't say it meanly here, you're safe."

"Actually, my parents have to know what is going on," Amber said. "They'd have to be blind to not know why Ashley and me spend so much time back here. They're cool with that sort of thing. Ashley's would flip though." She started unbuttoning Miley's blouse.

"Do you and Ashley like boys too?" asked Miley.

"Oh yes," she said while sliding off Miley's blouse. "You know that Hannah Montana song Best Of Both Worlds? I wonder if this is what she is referring to in it?"

"Could be," said Miley. "Put your arms up." She pulled Amber's t shirt off. They unhooked each other's bras and slid those off.

Amber cupped each of Miley's tits with a hand said "Liking it so far?"

"I like it, a lot," she replied, while doing the same with Amber. "But I have to confess something. I knew I was going to. This isn't my first time."

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"Because I didn't know if I could trust you," Miley said. "I don't think you would have gone this far just to set me up, though."

"Again, I deserved that," said Amber. "But trust and lack of it can go both ways. Niggers can't always trust hillbillies. But don't call me that publicly, and say it with a great big smile privately, and we should get along just fine. Liking other girls this way goes far beyond any of that."

"I agree about that last," said Miley in her thickest possible Tennessee accent, almost a parody. "But I have never used the N word, and never will, not even as a joke."

"Good girl. Now let's take the rest off," she said, letting go of Miley long enough to slide down her skirt. Miley took off her shorts.

After a while, they sat with their arms around each other. Amber said "Is it ok if I call Ashley and invite her over? I've never tried a threesome, but I think it might be kind of fun, if you do."

"I agree," said Miley, deciding not to disclose the nature of her own threesome. Trust was one thing, but maybe not that just yet. "Go for it."

Amber dialed then said "She fell for it, hook line and sinker...what I mean is that I wanted to give Miley here a good scare," while giving Miley an extra squeeze. "Seriously, Miley is here in the guest house, we're cool, and she's cool with you joining us...here as in bed beside me, naked, with an arm around me, that is what I mean...ok, see you in a few." She hung up and said "She's on her way, Miley."

"You did give me a sinking feeling there for a moment. And Miley is fine, but my friends also call me Mile or Miles."

"Ok, Mile or Miles, I think we're friends now."

"I guess I never suspected that you might have a sense of humor."

"The sense of humor may not come through well when I'm being mean. But that's over now."

"Before she gets here, let's do a sixty-nine," Miley suggested.

"What's that?"

"You don't know? Do you know how to give another girl an orgasm?"

"No, we've tried to, and it's fun to play around down there, but we've never managed it."

"Then get ready for one," Miley said while diving face first into Amber's crotch.

"Eww, isn't this a little gross?" Amber asked.

She paused long enough to say "I don't think so, but it's fun no matter what. The long word for this is cunnilingus. Now hang on." Then she went back to work.

Amber was perhaps a little less noisy about it than Lilly had been, but still let the world know that she liked it.

When they had settled down, Miley looked up to see Ashley looking down at them, looking a little shocked. "Oh, hi Ashley," she said.

"Umm, hi," she said. "I don't know which shocks me more, you even being here, or what I just saw."

"Come on, Ashley," said Amber. "Remember the way she touched us the other day? It should come as no big shock that she likes girls the same way we do."

"No, I mean what you were just doing."

"It may seem a little gross," said Amber. "But well worth it. So strip down and join us if you want to."

Miley said "Now let me show you what I meant by sixty-nine. I think it comes from the shape of the numbers." She put her face into Amber's crotch while presenting her own to Amber's face. "We do each other at the same time," she continued then went to work. Amber did the same.

When they reached a point where they were aware of the outside world again, Ashley was laying beside them, naked. She said "Well, you've convinced me that it is worthwhile to do it that way."

"I got an idea," said Amber. "Miles, you take her top half, I'll do the bottom." She put her face into Ashley's crotch while Miley started fondling and sucking titties.

After Ashley had a couple of orgasms, Amber broke away and asked "Is it even better with one girl doing the top half and another on the bottom?"

"How would I know?" asked Ashley. "That was my first time. I can't compare."

"Good point," said Amber. "But I can compare, so how about if you guys do me that way?" She lay back.

"I may gag, but I guess I better get used to this," said Ashley. "You get her top." She went to work on Amber's crotch while Miley started doing things with her tits.

Later Amber said "It's hard to compare great with great, but I think it is even better that way."

"Ok, my turn turn to get the top and bottom number," said Miley.

Ashley said "My turn to do the top half," then started fondling and sucking. Amber went to work on Miley's pussy.

A little later Miley said "I'm with Amber. It's great either way. I happened to think of something. It might even more fun to have two people doing the top half while another does the bottom. You invited a friend, so is it ok if I call one?"

Amber said "I'm cool. Who is it?"

Ashley said "Sure."

"I really shouldn't tell you who it is. I trust you, but I can't extend that to anyone else."

"Probably Lilly," Amber and Ashley said together, then "Ooh, sst" and touched fingers.

"I won't say," she said while reaching for her phone. She dialed, then said "Go to my place and start printing out those pictures I showed you, we're going to plaster them everywhere...I mean that I was getting a little payback for a joke someone played on me earlier today. Here's the deal, would you like to try an all girl foursome? I can tell you that the threesome is awesome...you ready for this? Amber and Ashley...no, no joke, how we ended up this way is a long story, but it's true...it has to do with what I told you about them not bothering us any more. I'll tell you all about it later. You know where Amber lives, right? Come around to the back and just let yourself into the guest house...ok, see you in a few." She hung up.

"Yes, it's Lilly," she went on. "I didn't tell her what I had on you, just that you wouldn't bother us any more. So she was a little confused by what I first said. Two can play that game, you n-word," while she smiled at Amber.

"You got me good" said Amber.

"N-word?" asked Ashley.

"That's another long story," said Amber. "I can tell you later."

A little later Lilly came in and shook her head. "I really didn't believe it until now, but either the three of you really are in bed together, or I'm seeing things."

"You're not seeing things," said Miley. "We've gone from warfare to a blackmailed truce to this. So take it all off and dive in here." Lilly did so.

"I think it's your turn for the bottom half, Miles," said Amber.

"I lost track, but fine by me," answered Miley. She put her face into Lilly's pussy and went to work, while Amber and Ashley positioned themselves on each side of Lilly to suck and fondle. Lilly proceeded to let the world know she was enjoying it.

"I want it that way now," said Miley.

"I'll take the bottom half," said Amber.

After each girl had taken a turn on the receiving end of the attentions of the other three, Amber said "You know something? I'm going to check with my parents, but I'm sure they'll let me give both of you a key to this place. We can have more foursomes, plus I am guessing that you two might have trouble finding ways to get together?" Miley and Lilly nodded. "That way, if we're not around for a foursome, you can still use it yourselves. My parents will probably figure out what is going on sooner or later, but they'll keep quiet."

**A/N Voila! A pair of girls, followed by an all girl threesome, followed by an all girl foursome, AND a place for kinky sex without sending Robbie Ray Stewart on continual overnight trips.**

**They have made Amber and Ashley such clones that I had to check the IMDb credits to find out which was which.**


	11. Another uh oh!

**A/N I have slightly revised Chapter 1 (Anything goes). It turns out that Mr. Stewart is seeing an out of town girlfriend. Jackson was cool enough with it to go meet her, while Miley is less than pleased (She's a Supersneak). There are also more details and I have given up any pretense that this will not be explicit.**

"Kids, listen to me," said Mr. Stewart. "Mile, especially, try to understand. Kathryn has convinced her company to transfer her to LA, and she's moving in with us soon."

"Dad, no..." said Miley.

"Dad, yes," said Mr. Stewart. "Mile, I know she can't replace your mother. No one can do that. But try, for me."

"I just wish I had seen her first," said Jackson, while making an hourglass shape in the air with his hands.

"Jackson..." said Mr. Stewart.

"Sorry, dad," said Jackson. "Miley, dad made a good catch."

"Ok, Miley, you're going to meet her soon, because she'll be coming to town and staying with us for three days, to make arrangements. She gets here Tuesday," said Mr. Stewart.

"I'd still rather just get you a puppy..." said Miley.

Jackson said "But it's illegal to do that with a puppy."

"Jackson!" Miley and Mr. Stewart said together.

"Mile, don't be that way," said Mr. Stewart. "She's really nice, she knows how you feel, and she says she will make an extra effort to get along with you. Can you do the same? For me?"

"I don't like it, but...for you," she said. "Does she know I'm Hannah?"

"Not yet, and we're going to play that by ear," he said. "She only knows that I manage Hannah. Once she's living here, we'll have to tell her soon."

"Can we trust her with that?" Miley asked.

"Nah, she's a big mouth," said Mr. Stewart. "Miley, give me a little credit. Why do you think I've been traveling to see her so often for so long? I'm not quite as dumb as I look."

"Sorry, dad."

2.

"Kathryn, you've already met Jackson here," said Mr. Stewart. "Miley, here she is."

"Umm, hi," said Miley.

"Oh my, I've had more enthusiastic greetings in my life," said Kathryn. "Should I call you Miley or Miles?"

"It's Miss Stewart to you."

"Miley, stop that," said Mr. Stewart. "I know this is hard, but..."

Kathryn held up a hand to stop him. "Miss Stewart, if you really mean that, then I will. But I really hope we can sit down for a nice long chat while I'm here. Will you listen to me then, Miss Stewart?"

"Ok, I'll stop being a brat about it. Miley, Mile, or Miles, I answer to any of those. And I'll listen, but I won't like it or you."

"Miley, that's about enough," said Mr. Stewart.

Kathryn held up her hand again and said "No, that's all I'm asking for. Thank you, Miley."

"You're not welcome."

"Miley, you're about to get grounded," said Mr. Stewart.

"No," said Kathryn. "If she gets along with me only because she'll get punished if she doesn't, none of this will work out."

"All right, you get away with it this time," said Mr. Stewart. "You were pushing your luck there though, young lady."

"Sorry, daddy."

"About names," said Jackson. "Should we call you Miss Caldwell, Kathryn, mom, or what?"

"Kathryn, Kathy, or Kat, they all work for me," she said.

"I'll try to say this in a way that I won't get grounded," said Miley. "I won't be calling you mom, ever."

"I understand," said Kathryn. "Don't worry about it."

"I prefer to call you Miss Caldwell," said Miley.

"Ok, I can live with that," said Kathryn.

"I wish you couldn't."

Kathryn held up a hand before Mr. Stewart could speak and said "Miley, could we call a truce until we have that chat?"

"Do I have to, dad?"

"Nope. If you like getting grounded, just keep it up."

"All right, truce," she said quietly.

"Ok then," Mr. Stewart said. "Ready for me to drive you to your new job so you can introduce yourself around, fill out whatever paperwork is needed, and all that?"

"Let's go," Kathryn said.

"Getting time for me to go to work, too," said Jackson.

Miley answered her phone when it rang. Lilly announced an imminent landing. She went to the door and opened it, and Lilly skateboarded in.

"Good time for another introduction," said Mr. Stewart. "Lilly, this is Kathryn Caldwell, the lady I've been going to see for a while. She's moving in here soon. Kathryn, this is Lilly, one of Miley's friends."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Caldwell," said Lilly.

"And I'm pleased to meet you, Lilly," said Kathryn.

"Is it ok if she stays the afternoon?" asked Miley.

"Let's make it a standing rule that anytime you're here alone, Lilly is ok, UNLESS you've said something to get yourself grounded?" Mr. Stewart said, hands on his hips.

"I understand."

"Same thing goes for you and Cooper," he said to Jackson. "Let's go, Kathy." They left.

"See what I mean about WOO HOO?" Jackson said, while making an hourglass shape in the air with his hands.

"I heard that," called back Mr. Stewart.

"Jackson's right, for once," said Lilly.

"Ok, I'm out of here," said Jackson. "I'm sure you two will find something to do." He left.

"How about the new Britney video I just got?" Lilly asked, showing Miley her new video.

"Yeah, let's," said Miley, putting it in the DVD and turning it on with the TV.

"And, of course..." Lilly said as she unbuttoned Miley's blouse. After she had slid it off, she lifted her arms so that Miley could pull off her own t shirt. Then they unhooked each other's bras and slid those off.

They pretty much forgot about the Britney video when they put their arms around each other and started kissing, and did not notice when the door opened. "I don't think you meant for me to see this," commented Kathryn.

The pulled apart and raised their hands to their chests. "OH NO!" screeched Lilly.

"That wasn't what you think it was," said Miley.

"Look, Miley, we might get along better if you don't insult my intelligence," said Kathryn. "I'm seeing two girls with their tops off, and I saw you hugging and kissing."

"Please don't tell on us," said Miley. Lilly nodded vigorously.

"Look, you're going to have to trust me," she said. "I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe. So don't worry, ok?"

"Do I have a choice?" Miley asked.

"Not really, but you're still safe," said Kathryn.

"So why did you come back," asked Miley.

"I forgot my purse. Ok, you two, pick up where you left off." She left.

"Great, now she can blackmail us the way I did Amber and Ashley," said Miley.

**Readers, feel free to imagine your favorite actress as Kathryn.**


	12. Reconciliation

"Come on, Jackson," said Mr. Stewart. "You two have the house to yourselves, call my cell when you're ready for us to come back."

"Thanks, Robbie Ray," said Kathryn.

"Thanks, daddy," said Miley.

Jackson and Mr. Stewart left. "What do you want?" Miley asked coldly.

"Miley, you've made it clear you don't like me."

"Why should I?" Miley asked

"Because it hurts when you won't even give me a chance."

"All right, what do you want to keep quiet about what you saw?" asked Miley.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I meant what I said. You may not like me, but you can trust me."

"I don't believe you," said Miley.

"Someday you will, because someday you'll realize I really am keeping your secret safe. But that can only come with time. Why do you hate me?"

"You're not my mother."

"And you don't want me to become your stepmother, or the equivalent for a girlfriend?"

"Well, it's not that, so much..." Miley said.

"I think it is. The very first things you said to me were mean. I'm just glad I knew it was coming. Would it help if I said I was sorry about your mother?"

"Well, some, I guess," said Miley.

"So we'll start there. I'm sorry about your mother. In fact, I'm sorry I'm in your life at all. I wish it was your mother here instead of me."

"Thanks."

"But we can't have that, so we do the best we can. You do know that your father and I love each other very much, don't you?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it," said Miley.

"We do. The next time you talk to him, ask him if he is happier now than he was before he met me."

"I will."

"Good. Now about what I saw. It looked to me like it was not the first time for you two."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Ok, I'm going to trust you with something. Your father knows this, but I really don't want anyone else to know. I like other girls too."

"You're kidding," said Miley.

"No, no kidding. Don't get me wrong, guys are great too. I'm with your father, after all. I wonder if that stupid song I keep hearing about the Best Of Both Worlds refers to that?"

"Stupid song?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong if you like it," said Kathryn. "I know your father manages Hannah Montana, so I won't run her down. There's nothing wrong with it, I guess for lightweight pop it's pretty good, but it really isn't my favorite, and I do get a little tired of hearing that one all the time."

"Oh," said Miley. "Yeah, I do kind of like it. You might say it's one of my favorites."

"That's cool. I'm sure I like things you won't care for. So since your father manages her, have you met her in person?"

"Sort of," said Miley. "It's a long story."

"Well, next time you see her, maybe you can ask her about that."

"I will," said Miley. "We have the place to ourselves until we call dad and Jackson, though, and we're two girls who like other girls." She moved next to Kathryn and put her arms around her. "Does that suggest anything?"

"Whoa there, little girl, I don't know about this," said Kathryn.

"I ALWAYS get that reaction or something like it. I always end up in bed with whoever says it though, and I'm taking you to my bed, so come on," said Miley as she stood up and offered Kathryn her hand, then pulled her up and led Kathryn to her room.

"How old are you?" Kathryn asked.

"Old enough to want this, and don't worry about it, what happens in my bedroom stays in my bedroom," said Miley, while contemplating that the things she did had BETTER stay there. "This is going to be fun. Lilly is great, but we don't have much on top yet. Now I get a couple of full sized boobs."

"Your father knows I'm bi, but maybe we better not tell him about this," said Kathryn as she undressed.

"Yeah, he might flip out. I'm not sure how he would react to me and Lilly, but you and me might be a little like incest."

"You know what they say, incest is best," said Kathryn.

"Kathy, did I hear what I thought I heard? Yeah, Kathy, that works for me. I don't think I will ever get to mom."

"You don't need to call me mom if you don't want to. You heard me right. My first time with a guy was incest."

"Oh god, how bad was it?"

"Bad? It was the greatest time of my life. The biggest problem was convincing dad that it was what I really wanted."

"Your dad?" asked Miley. "Your own dad did you?"

"He sure did," said Kathryn.

They climbed into her bed. "I want my dad to do me. I don't know how to make that happen though."

"Let me think about that one," said Kathryn. "I might be able to help."

"Oh wow, would you?"

"Like I said, let me think about it. Father's can be tough nuts to crack. Here, give me a hand." Kathryn placed Miley's hand on a boob. "So, what do you think of full sized ones?"

"I like, I like. I can't wait for Lilly and me to fill out," said Miley.

"You will. Here, let me do something for you," she said as she cupped Miley's tits with her hands.

"Not much there, is there?" asked Miley.

"Don't worry about it, you still have enough to be fun."

"But you have more," said Miley as she started sucking on the one she wasn't playing with.

"Have fun with them."

A little later Kathryn said "We better get moving. We can't make your father and brother wait all night for us. Sixty nine, maybe?"

"YES!"

"Sounds like you've done that before too. Ok, let's do it." She arranged their bodies with each crotch in front of the other's face. Each started licking and kissing the other.

Kathryn reached an orgasm first. When she had settled down some, she went on with Miley until she had one too. Then she broke them apart. "Look at the time," she said. "We better call them, get dressed, and all that."

"Yeah, we better."

"I don't know how many opportunities we will get. That's another reason to to tumble your dad. I wonder if he would go along with threesomes?"

"I'll let you know of a place we can use," said Miley.

"Where's that?"

"A neighbor's guest house. It's a long story."

"Well, let me call him, put our clothes back on, and tell them that we might be able to stand each other."

When Mr. Stewart and Jackson came home, Mr. Stewart asked "How did it go?"

"We're cool," said Kathryn.

"You're cool?" he asked.

"Really, daddy, I realized I was being a brat. Kathy's nice, and I want both of you to be happy. I'll stop," said Miley.

"Kathy, I don't know how you pulled that one off. You're amazing."


	13. Secrets told

After school the next day, Miley said "Can I show you around the neighborhood, Kat? You can meet Oliver, my other best friend, I'll show you the neighbor who hates us, that sort of thing."

"Sure, Mile, sounds like fun, let's go," said Kathryn as she stood up.

Mr. Stewart watched in awe and said "In one day you've gone from catfighting, Miss Stewart and Miss Caldwell, to this? Kathy, you're wasting your talents here. The Middle East needs you."

"Well, I'm not sure if I could handle countries as well as I did this situation," she said.

"I'm impressed, no matter how you did it. Have fun." Kathryn and Miley left.

"First of all, that house there belongs to Mr. Dontzig," said Miley. "You won't meet him, because he's the one who hates us."

As they walked along Kathryn said "Are you getting along with me just because of what we did last night?"

"The other way around, really," said Miley. "You're gorgeous and stacked, certainly, but I only take people to bed if I like them."

"Thanks."

"Will you and daddy be getting married?"

"Miley, we didn't give you any choice about me moving in. We're going to give you a choice in that, and only get married if you approve."

"Then I approve, mom."

Kathryn stopped dead and said "Now I'm the one impressed. Did I just hear that right??

"You did. When you told me about being sorry about my other mom, and how you wished she was here instead of you, I started to see you as a human being instead of a monster to be defeated and driven out. Then you told me how you loved each other, and how daddy is happier now. I won't even ask him like you said, because I can tell. Can I be your maid of honor at the wedding?"

"Slow down a little," said Kathryn. "It's like your dad said, a day ago you were calling me Miss Caldwell and telling me to call you Miss Stewart."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understood then and still do. Just let me try to get caught up. If anyone had told me yesterday that today you would ask to be my maid of honor, I would have laughed at them."

"I guess I would have too," said Miley.

"Let me think about it. Your dad and I really haven't talked about it much, beyond waiting for you to approve. I have a sister who will want to be matron of honor, but maybe the two of you could be co maid and matron of honor, or something like that. It won't be soon though."

They started walking again. "Here's Oliver's place," said Miley while ringing the bell. When he answered, she said "Oliver, this is my new mother, Miss Caldwell. Well, she isn't married to daddy yet, so maybe not quite a stepmother, but, well, she's my mother anyway."

"Glad to meet you, Oliver," she said while shaking his hand. "My...daughter..." she said while watching Miley nod "needs to slow down a bit. Her dad and I have no plans to get married, at least not right away."

"I'm glad you're getting along. I had the impression that Miley here didn't approve," said Oliver. "Didn't I hear things like hate, witch, bitch, and such?"

She hit Oliver in the arm and said "Mom, he shouldn't have told you that. I never should have said those things about you."

"Miley, don't worry, really, I do understand."

"Let me show you Rico's, the beach concession stand. Later, Oliver." said Miley, and took her hand as they walked.

"Is that the place Jackson works at?"

"It sure is. He's working now."

As they walked up, Jackson was behind the counter, drenched and dripping from head to toe. "What happened to you?" Kathryn asked.

"Rico," said Miley and Jackson together.

"Rico?"

"The owner's son," said Miley. "Any time you see something like this, they had another battle."

"You should see him though," said Jackson.

"I don't think we really want to know what they did to each other this time, do we, mom?"

"I can wait to find that out."

"Did you just call her mom?" Jackson asked.

"I sure did. I see Amber over there," she said, then lowered her voice so that only Kathryn would hear. "She's the one with the guest house I told you about. If we ask about using it, she will probably figure out why."

"Do you trust her?" asked Kathryn.

"Yes."

"Then I trust your judgement. Let's go meet her."

They walked up to Amber and Miley said "Hi Amber, this is my new mother, Miss Caldwell."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Amber."

"Me too," said Amber. "I'm glad you're getting along with each other."

"Oliver already spilled the beans about what I've been saying," said Miley. "So don't worry about covering for me. Is it ok if mom and I use your guest house sometimes?"

"Uhh, no problem, but am I hearing what I think I hear?"

"Miley says she trusts you," said Kathryn. "So I trust you too. We like each other that way, you might say, as well as other ways."

"I guess that explains why you get along so well," said Amber.

"That's what mom here thought, but it was the other way, really," said Miley. "I decided that I should stop being mean to her. There's another girl involved here, and I trust her too. If we use the guest house, she'll have to know too."

"Then I trust her too," said Kathryn. "When can I meet her?"

"Do you know where Ashley is?" asked Miley.

"Let me find out," said Amber. She dialed her cell phone and said "Hi Ashley, where are you...ok, I'll look, Miley's new mom wants to meet you...I know, it surprised me too, but Miley really is calling her mom, not the bitch...I'll let them explain it, talk to you in a few moments." She closed the phone and continued "She says to look down this way," as she led them away from Rico's. "There she is, waving."

"I guess I'll be doing some image repair around here, won't I?" asked Kathryn.

"Mom, I'm really sorry about that..."

"Miley, you can stop apologizing, and I was just joking."

"Well, I'm not joking when I say that, yes, some image repair is needed. But I did it, so I can undo it," said Miley. "Amber and Ashley are the same way. The three of us haven't always gotten along well."

"It's quite a story, but Miley here is right," said Amber. "Hi, Ashley."

"Hi."

"Ashley, this is my new mom, Miss Caldwell," said Miley.

"Hi, Miss Caldwell. You probably figured out from what Amber said on the phone that I really wasn't expecting this," said Ashley.

"I know. Now I'm trying to let everyone know that she really isn't like what I said," said Miley.

"Well, should we tell her?" asked Kathryn.

"Tell me what?" asked Ashley.

"Amber here is going to let my daughter and me use her guest house for what she says you use it for."

Ashley blinked a few times and said "I guess that explains it."

"Everybody thinks that, but it was the other way around," said Miley. "I'll tell you later. Are your parents home now, Amber?"

"I think so."

"Come on mom, let me show you the guest house, and introduce you to them. Officially they don't know what is going on, but I'm sure they do. They're cool."

"I still can't believe you're calling me mom."

"If it bothers you, I can stop."

"Good heavens, Miley, I feel great about it. I don't want you to stop. So how did you become friends with those two? Did they say they were sorry about your first mother, too?"

"No, it started with what I saw in a bathroom stall..." Miley went on to tell Kathryn how use of the guest house had come about, while taking her hand and leading her to Amber's house.

When they arrived, she rang the doorbell and said "Hi, Mrs. Addison, is Mr. Addison home?"

"Yes, he is," she said. "Come on in. Who's your friend"

"This is my new mother."

"Ok..." she said while leading them to the living room.

"Do I need to do image repair?" asked Kathryn.

"No, I need to do it for you," said Miley. "Hi Mr. Addison. This is my new mother, Kathryn Caldwell, Mom, Amber's parents. She's already met Amber."

"Hi Miss Caldwell," said Mr. Addison.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm Kathryn, Kathy, or Kat to my friends."

"Well, the mother of any friend of our daughter is our friend," said Mrs. Addison. "Kathy, that's George over there, and I'm Sarah."

"She knows about the things I've been saying about her," said Miley. "Now I'm letting everyone know how wrong I was. I'm hoping it's ok for her to come over to your guest house the way I do. You know how dad and Jackson are about the TV."

"Sure, not a problem," said Mr. Addison.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. Let me show her your guest house," said Miley.

On the way to it, Kathryn said "TV, eh. Yeah, that sounds a little flimsy, so I think you're right. They know and don't care."

"You'll probably meet Ashley's parents at some point. Amber tells me they'd flip out if they knew."

"Ok, I'll be careful when I meet them." Miley opened the door for her.

Inside, Miley said "It's still early. Let's do it."

"Yeah, let's." Miley took her hand and led her toward the bedroom. Kathryn looked around and said "There isn't a TV in here."

"Like you said, it's kind of a flimsy excuse." Kathryn started to unbutton her blouse, but Miley said "Lilly and I usually undress each other, it's fun." She moved Kathryn's hands away and started unbuttoning.

"Allow me, then," said Kathryn as she unbuttoned Miley's blouse. They slid them off each other, then unhooked each other's bras and took them off. Miley put her arms around Kathryn and started sucking on a tit.

"You can't wait for us to lay down, I see," said Kathryn.

Miley broke away and said "Yeah, I'm a little anxious, mom. Here, let me slide this down," as she slid down Kathryn's skirt while Kathryn undid Miley's pants and slid them down, and both kicked off their shoes. Then they each slid the other's panties down, and stepped out of them. Miley lay back with her arms extended. Kathryn joined her and they each put their arms around each other.

"We better make this quick," said Kathryn. "Your dad's going to worry if we take too long."

"I know," said Miley. "We'll have better opportunities later."

"So let's go straight to a sixty nine," said Kathryn, while she arranged their bodies.

They each started licking, kissing, and sucking each other. Miley felt Kathryn moving around just as she came herself. She kept going anyway, even though she wanted to stop to scream.

Once they were done, Kathryn said "Like you said, we'll have better opportunities later. We better get back."

"I know," said Miley as they both got up and and started to dress.

Amber and Ashley walked in and said together "That didn't take long...ooh, sst" and touched fingers.

"Sure didn't," said Miley. "Have you done threesomes, mom?"

"A few," Kathryn said.

"Then I think we'll have some fun here," said Miley. "Amber, Ashley, do you think she's pretty?"

"She's beyond pretty, she's, well..."

"Thanks, girls," said Kathryn. "Sounds like you're interested in me." Amber and Ashley nodded vigorously.

As they walked home, Miley said "Mom, I have two more secrets to tell you. Both are very important to me."

"I'll never tell anyone, but only tell me if you want to."

"Well, one of them we couldn't keep from you very long even if we wanted to. I'll wait until we get home to tell you that one. But here's one that even my dad doesn't know, and I hope he never finds it out. I've done it with a guy, not just girls."

"Yeah, he might not be too cool with that one."

"Here's the rest. You said your first time was with your own dad? Mine was with Jackson."

"Wow, you've been an active little girl. Anyone else? Oliver maybe?"

"Not yet, but he's on my list. If I know him, he'd be more interested in you."

"If that's the case, maybe I can help there, too," said Kathryn.

"It sounds like you and dad are cool with both of you doing others?"

"Yes, we agreed on that."

"Cool, mom."

"And I'm cool with helping you get whoever you want, including Oliver. He's cute. Do you want to tell your dad about me being your other mother and all that?"

"No, you do it, mom."

They arrived home and went in. Mr. Stewart was at the kitchen counter. "Robbie Ray, you better sit down for this," Kathryn said.

"Oh no, how bad is it? Is it as bad as yesterday?"

"No, daddy, it's not like that!" said Miley.

He sat down and said "Ok, what do you have to tell me?"

"My daughter here has been introducing me around as her new mother, calling me mom, and wants to be my maid of honor at our wedding, which she is hinting that she wants to happen soon."

"You're right. I needed to sit down for that one."

"It's true, daddy. I decided that she can never have the same place in my life as my first mom, but she can have a different place just as good."

"I told her that we haven't really talked about marriage. I guess we better start," said Kathryn.

"Let's not rush things," he said.

"I'm not the one rushing things," said Kathryn. "I'm still trying to catch up with our daughter on this."

"Me too."

"Ok, now give me a few minutes," said Miley, and went to her room.

A few minutes later she came back, with wig, clothing, makeup and sunglasses as Hannah Montana. "How do I look, mom?" she asked.

"I think you look like Hannah Montana," said Kathryn.

"That's my big secret. I don't just look like her, I am her," said Miley.

Kathryn looked at Mr. Stewart, who nodded and said "It's her, all right."

"Wait, I'm figuring this out," said Kathryn, smiling broadly. "This is your secret plan to get rid of me. You're going to hit me with so many shocks in one day that I have a heart attack, right?"

Miley went to her, hugged her, and said "I love you, mom."

"Kathryn, if you had told me yesterday that today I would see my daughter hug you and say _I love you mom_, I would have laughed at you. I might have called in the men in white coats."

"I said something like that earlier today. Miley, I'm sorry I called your song stupid. I didn't..."

"Stop, mom. How about if we both stop saying we're sorry about yesterday?"

"Deal," said Kathryn.

Jackson came in, still dripping. "Rico?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Rico," answered Jackson.

**A/N For the reviewer asking for an end, I doubt if there will ever be a "The End" chapter. I just plan to keep on writing kinky sex while trying to not repeat myself too much. There are enough characters on the show that it should be a long time before I run out of creative matchups. Kathryn is a convenient tool for snagging people who would otherwise be pretty hard to do plausibly, such as Oliver and Robbie Ray.**

**And once I have hooked up every character in every possible way, I can bring in That's So Raven and The Suite Life characters, since they did that mix-up-match-up.**

**STDs don't exist in my universe, and no one worries about age of consent.**

**I haven't had much sex in these last three chapters, but I did have fun developing the relationship between Kathryn and Miley. I promise plenty of the kinky stuff in the next one.**


	14. Pop goes the

1.

"I'll miss you, mom," said Miley while hugging Kathryn.

"I'll miss you too, Kathy," said Jackson.

"If anyone had told me that Miley would call you mom before Jackson did..." said Mr. Stewart.

"...you would have laughed at them," finished Kathryn. "I would have been laughing with you. And I'll miss you too, Miley. I'll be back in a week, though, to stay."

"Ok, kids, it's time for you to go to school," said Mr. Stewart.

2.

"MOM, over here!" Miley yelled as she ran to Kathryn and hugged her. "Welcome back!"

"Hi, Kathy," said Mr. Stewart. "Whenever she lets you go, I'll get my own hug. How was the flight?"

"Fine. The moving company expects to deliver my stuff tomorrow," she said.

"Welcome back," said Jackson.

"And I'm glad to be back with my new family."

"Miley, do you think you could let go long enough for me to get a hug, then go to the car?" asked Mr. Stewart.

At their home, Miley asked "Want to go for a walk along the beach, mom? Maybe do a little swimming?"

"I can't swim yet," said Kathryn. "I didn't pack any swimsuits. But let's walk around, sure."

"Is that ok, daddy?" Miley asked.

"Fine with me," he said.

As they walked along Miley took her hand and said "I had something else in mind. I think Lilly would be interested in joining us."

"Sure, we can have three way girl talk while we walk the beach."

"That wasn't what I..."

"Meant," Kathryn finished for her. "I was kidding. I know what you meant, and it sounds like fun."

"Let me call her then," said Miley. She dialed her cell phone and said "Hey Lilly, mom's here, for good this time...want to meet us at Amber's guest house?...yep, that means what you think it does...see you in a few."

When they arrived, Kathryn asked "Do we need to tell them we're here?"

"No, we have permission to just use it," said Miley as they went in. "Let's wait for Lilly before we start. I want to watch her undress you."

When Lilly arrived she said "Miley, I looked something up before I came, because I thought I recognized Miss Caldwell. This is _the_ Kathryn Caldwell. She's a famous model."

"Well, not all that famous," Kathryn said. "You did have to look me up, after all. And it was a few years ago."

"Famous enough to have fan sites on the web," said Lilly.

"I bet I don't have as many as that kid, what was her name, Hannah Montana, I think?"

Miley laughed and said "Lilly knows who I am."

"Ok, didn't want to spill anything," said Kathryn. "Seriously, there are models a lot more famous than I ever was."

"But none more beautiful," said Miley.

"Thanks."

"Enough with the chit chat, though," said Miley. "I want to watch Lilly undress you."

Kathryn raised her hands over her head. Lilly lifted her t shirt and then stood on tiptoe to try to get it the rest of the way off. Kathryn said "Here," and sat on the bed. Lilly lifted it off, then unhooked her bra as Kathryn unbuttoned Lilly's blouse.

When Lilly slid off Kathryn's bra she paused and said "Wow."

"She's got nicer ones than I do, doesn't she?" said Miley.

"Now Miley, they're just bigger, not nicer," said Kathryn. "Besides, I had some help."

"Implants, you mean?" asked Miley.

"Yeah."

"Well they're still nice."

Kathryn unhooked Lilly's bra and slid it off. Lilly kicked off her shoes as Kathryn undid her pants and slid them down, then slid her panties down. Lilly stepped out of them as Kathryn lay back after kicking off her own shoes. Lilly then slid her skirt and panties down and off. Lilly lay beside her and said "These are the real deal," while grabbing one and sucking on the other.

"Hey Lilly, mind sharing?" Miley asked as she climbed in on the other side of Kathryn. Lilly let go while she continued sucking.

"Thanks," said Miley as she fondled her side, then started sucking. After a few minutes she kissed her way toward and into Kathryn's crotch, where she started kissing and licking. She followed as Kathryn began to move around, and kept going until she settled down again.

"Thanks," said Kathryn. "You've definitely had some experience."

"We found out with Amber and Ashley that it was even better one girl working the top half and another one on the bottom half," said Miley.

"Sure is," said Kathryn. "Which one of you wants to be next?"

"Me," said Lilly.

After they were done, Miley said "My turn."

As they lay there afterward, Lilly said "I'm ready, Miley. I went to the nurse and did the rest just like you did, and I want to lose my cherry."

"Have you decided who?" asked Miley.

"I know who I want, but he'd never do it, and Miss Stewart here would object. Your dad."

"What gave you the idea I would object?" asked Kathryn.

"Well, I mean, I thought..." said Lilly.

"Not at all. We've agreed that we can have others, just like here," said Kathryn.

"Even so, he probably wouldn't do me," said Lilly.

"No promises, but let me think about it. I might be able to help."

"Wow, thanks," said Lilly.

"Well, we've had a nice long walk," said Kathryn. "Maybe we should go back."

"Walk?" asked Lilly.

"It was our excuse to come here," said Miley.

As they were dressing, Amber and Ashley came in. "I don't suppose you could stick around?" asked Ashley. "I think all five of us would be fun."

"I'd love to, but we really do have to get home," said Kathryn. "Let's put that on our to do list."

"Did you know Kathryn here is a famous model?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, I told you, that was a few years ago, and I never was all that famous."

"More famous than anyone else here, that's for sure," said Miley.

"Well, let's go home," said Kathryn.

When they arrived home, Jackson and Mr. Stewart were there, Jackson in a bikini, lipstick, high heals and long wig. "If you're going to live here, you'll have to get used to this sort of thing, Kathryn," said Mr. Stewart.

"I don't do this for fun," said Jackson. "I'm not that way. It was Rico. He..."

"I don't want to hear about it," Miley interrupted, pointing at his chest. "I only want to know one thing. What have you got in there?"

"Grapefruit."


	15. CHERRY!

**A/N The viewpoint of this chapter moves away from Miley, but don't worry, she'll be back.**

"It's all set, Lilly," said Kathryn as they sat in the the Stewart kitchen with Miley. "Miley, I'm sorry you won't be able to join us...YET...if I make myself clear?"

"Wow, thanks," said Lilly.

"Excited?" asked Miley.

"That too, but more like scared," said Lilly.

"Don't be," said Kathryn. "You made a good choice, and if you want me to be there, I will."

"Oh, would you?"

"Not a problem, not at all," said Kathryn. "I hear the car now. Miley, could you take off, maybe look up Amber and Ashley, and come back when we call your cell?"

"I'm out of here then, and have fun," said Miley as she left and her father came in.

"The way she said that, did you tell her what we plan?"

"Oh yes," said Kathryn. "Had to get her out of here somehow, unless you want her to join in?"

"Kathy, you're sick sometimes. You know that?" he asked.

"And that's why love me so much, isn't it? I prefer to call it kinky, though," Kathryn told him.

"Are we going to sit around talking, or do something?" spoke up Lilly.

"I vote for doing something," answered Kathryn. "Let's go." She stood, as did the other two.

"Let's? As in all three of us?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"I don't think she'll be as nervous with me there," she said. "Lilly, tell him what you want."

"I want her with us," said Lilly. "I don't...I mean...Kathy here...I, I, I" she stuttered a little.

"Tell him anything about us that you like," said Kathryn.

"Well, Mr. Stewart, this won't be my first time, just my first time with a guy. Kathy and I have, done it, you might say."

"Got it," he said. "Kathy I know about, but I guess you surprise me."

"It's a long story," said Lilly. "Right now, I want you, Mr. Stewart," as she started undressing.

"We need a bedroom name," he said as he dropped his pants. "How about RR? It works for me, how about you two?"

"Ok, that makes sense RR," she said as she dropped her panties and lay on her back. He and Kathryn lay on each side of her.

"I guess this would be a good place to start," he said as he started feeling Lilly's tit on his side. Kathryn did the same from her side.

"This is the life, as Miley might put it," said Lilly.

"This isn't QUITE what I meant when I wrote that song for her, but I guess it works for this too," he said. Then he moved his hand down to her crotch and took her nipple into his mouth.

"Lilly, you don't have to just lay there," Kathryn told her. "Play around with his cock and balls, just be gentle with the balls."

After a few minutes he said "Oh yeah, that's how to do it all right, you're just like an old pro."

"Robbie Ray!"

"Whoa, I didn't mean it that way, sorry."

"It's ok," put in Lilly. "I didn't take it that way."

"Let me help you get primed, you might say," said Kathryn as she put her mouth to Lilly's crotch and began to lick and kiss. After a few minutes she felt and heard her come, and broke away after Lilly settled down.

"Are you ready?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"Ready and waiting," said Lilly.

"One more thing," said Kathryn. "It may hurt a little, but not too bad, and with this KY Jelly, it shouldn't hurt much at all. Here, allow me," as she took a tube off the nightstand and put a generous amount on Mr. Stewart's cock.

Lilly spread her arms and legs out. Mr. Stewart positioned himself on top of her. Lilly reached down and briefly stroked his cock, then guided it into her. When he was inside, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and began moving in time to his thrusts.

"I wasn't expecting you to know how to do those things," he said.

"I told her what to do ahead of time," Kathryn told him.

"Ok, hang on then," he said as he continued his thrusts into Lilly. Shortly she began letting out the same wordless squeals she had when Kathryn had given her an orgasm. While she was squealing, felt himself come inside of her.

"You're great, RR," said Lilly.

"Well, thanks," he said. "You're not bad yourself, kid. I meant what I said earlier – I was expecting to have to make allowances for your first time. I didn't."

"In the future, I want to do it in different positions. Kathryn here couldn't do much from that one."

"How do you know about other positions?"

"We should be honest," put in Kathryn. "She's watched, just hasn't taken part until now."

"You move fast," he said. "Who did she watch you with?"

"Now now, you know that I don't kiss and tell, and I definitely don't screw and tell."

"Well, are we ready to tell Miley she can come home?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"Hey, great idea," said Kathryn. "It'll be fun to have her here. Bet you can get it up again so that Lilly and I can watch you two!"

"Kathy, that's sick even for you."

She did her best to imitate Bugs Bunny and said to Lilly "He don't know me very well, do he?"

**A/N I have to admit I cheated with Kathryn. I have no idea what she said or did to convince Robbie Ray to do Lilly.**

**I intend for the next chapter to be Robbie Ray/Miley. I don't know if I can come up with dialogue to convince him to do this, or if I will have to cheat again and have it happen off stage. I also don't know if Kathryn will join it as a threesome (but probably not, Miley may be a lot of things but she won't be scared or nervous the way Lilly was).**

**After that, I'm thinking of moving away from Miley again and doing a Kathryn/Oliver pair, where they will not only screw each other like crazy, but she will convince him to do his two best friends. Of course Jackson will end up screwing Kathy, but I'm not sure when.**

**I'm undecided about when or if I will let Mr. Stewart know that his children are screwing each other. I guess he will probably find out, since a Jackson/Miley/Robbie Ray threesome seems like such a good idea.**

**Any thoughts about the above or anything else are welcome. Read and review.**


	16. Dream come true

**A/N This chapter contains father/daughter incest, which I would find abhorrent in real life. Feel free to skip (or to really get turned on, if your imagination is as sick as mine).**

"Miley wants me to tell you a few things," said Kathryn as she worked at the kitchen counter. "I told you that Lilly and I have been together. So have Lilly and Miley. She thought you might flip out over that one."

"Well, before I met you, I'm not sure what I would have thought," he told her. "But I guess you've convinced me there's nothing wrong with it."

"Good, now for something I hope you're cool with. Miley and I did it the first night I was here. She practically dragged me to her bed."

"So that's how you won her over so fast. I did tell you that I didn't care how you did it."

"You know, I thought that too, but she said it was the other way around. She said she only did that because she liked me, and I believe her."

"Then I'm still puzzled," he said. "I really figured the best that could happen would be for you two to be cool and distant toward each other, and that the open warfare would die down."

"You know, Robbie Ray, I think you had more to do with it than I did. I pointed out to her that you were happier with me in your life than before, and I think that may have done it."

"Well, however it came about, I'm glad."

"Now for something else she wants me to tell you. I wasn't joking last night."

"About what?" he asked.

"About her joining us. She wants you."

"Now hold on...I wasn't joking about that being sick."

"No, it really isn't. It can be, but not when both people want it, and she does."

"I think I better talk to her. I want to hear it straight from her," he said.

"So you'll do it, if she says it's what she wants?"

"Let me think about it, and listen to exactly what she says," he answered. "Is there any limit to how sick and perverted you can get?"

"Well, I haven't tried bestiality...yet."

"You mean, like with..."

"Animals, yeah," she said.

"Tell you what, if you ever do, I don't really want to know about it, ok?"

That afternoon, after Jackson had left to work at Rico's, he said to Miley "Kathryn here told me earlier that you wanted to tell me something."

She looked at Kathryn, who nodded and said "Go ahead, I told him. He just wants to hear it straight from you."

"Then I want you, daddy. I want you in bed with me even more than I want it from mom here."

"That seemed pretty definite," he said. "You're sure?"

"I've never been any more sure of anything in my life."

"More sure than when you said you would never call Kathy here mom?"

"Daddy, that's not fair!"

"I know, it isn't," he said. "One more thing, about pregnancy..."

"Got it covered," Miley broke in. "I went to the school nurse and all that. I'm safe."

"Sounds like this may not be your first time?"

"Robbie Ray, mind your own business," said Kathryn.

"I think that answers my question," he said. "Well, let's go then, Mile, if you're really ready for this,"as he stood up.

"Do you want me to join you?" asked Kathryn.

"You know, mom, in the future I'd love to have you in as a threesome, but for this first time, I think I'd like it to be one on one. Is that ok?"

"Fine, fine, I agree, this time should be a special occasion for both of you, without me. Go do it."

In the master bedroom, he said "Miley, I want to check one more time. Is Kathy putting any pressure on you to do this?"

"Oh no, daddy, I was the one who brought it up, and asked her to help me out."

"Then I guess it's time," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

She unbuttoned her own blouse and took it off, followed by her bra. Then she said "Daddy? When was the last time you saw these?" while striking poses, both frontal and side views.

"The last time I changed your diaper," he said. He stepped up to her and put his arms around her as he continued "You can still back out of this."

"Are you getting cold feet on me, daddy?"

"No, but if we really are going to do this, we need a bedroom name for me, just like Lilly has. Can you call me RR, the way she does in here?"

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"It just feels too weird," he said.

"I guess, erm, RR."

He stepped away from her, unlaced his shoes and took them off, followed by pants and underwear. At the same time she took off the rest of her clothes and lay on the bed. He joined her and put his arms around her again, and stroked her hair some.

"Aren't you going to play around with my titties?" she asked. "They're not as big as mom's, but they have to be more exciting than they were before I was potty trained."

"No hurry, darlin'" he said as he started kissing her. She immediately took control and stuck her tongue in his mouth while he continued to stroke her hair. When they broke for some air, he said "No, this isn't your first time."

"I hope you don't mind, daddy."

"I'm RR in here, remember? And as long as you're being careful like you said, I guess it's ok. So let's see what you have," he said as he broke their clinch and put a hand on a tit to gently massage it. "Oh yeah, definitely more than what you had when I changed you."

She grasped his cock and stroked it some, then alternated between that and fondling his balls. After a few minutes he started sucking one tit while fondling the other. Both felt her nipples tighten up. Then she took his stiffening cock into her mouth and sucked on it. As she felt it harden up she stopped and got on top of him and said "Here's how I like to do it," while lowering herself onto his cock. He stroked her hips and thighs as he timed his up and down movements to match hers.

As she squealed and said "Oh god, oh god," he felt himself come. Then she lay beside him and said "Now this is the life."

"That's what Lilly said too. It's not quite what I meant when I wrote it, but I guess it works," he said as he put his arms around her and went back to stroking her hair.

**A/N This was a hard chapter for me to write. Most of the time I have agreed with what I have my characters say, but not what Kathy says in this one. There is absolutely no way in real life that any father should have incestous sex with a teen age daughter, period, no matter how badly she might want it. Once she is grown, any consenting adults should do anything they like, but 14 or 15 is too young to be making a decision like that.**

**But reviews were showing that this was what people wanted to read about. Now I want to get back to things that are fun to write about. Kathy will join them in a threesome at some point, but not next chapter.**


	17. Another cherry goes POP!

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were hanging out at Rico's. Lilly said "Hey, is that Miss Caldwell coming down from your place?"

"It sure is," said Miley as she waved and Kathryn waved back, then walked up to the stand.

Kathryn said "What do you think?" as she reached out, placed a finger under Oliver's chin and pushed up gently to close his mouth and jaw.

"I think I wish my dad would let me wear something like that to swim in," answered Miley.

"I, I, I, I..." stuttered Oliver.

"I think what he's trying to say is _I, YIE, YIE _or something like that," said Lilly. "Did you know she's a famous model, Oliver?"

"I, I, I..." he continued.

"Lilly here exaggerates, I was never all that famous."

"I, I, I, I..."

"It would appear that my bikini causes stuttering. Well, I'm going to go for a swim. See you all later," as she walked toward the surf.

Watching her sway as she left, Oliver said "That isn't a bikini, it's very small pieces of cloth held together with string!"

"You didn't have to drool over her," said Miley.

"How bad did I embarrass myself?" he asked.

"BAD!" they said together.

A few minutes later she came back dripping, and they noticed that her suit had turned translucent when wet. She closed Oliver's mouth for him again and asked "Has the stutter cleared up?"

"I, I, I, I..."

"Guess not. Come on girls, let's go to our place for a while. You ok, Oliver?"

"I, I, I..."

"Yeah, you're ok," she said as they began walking up to the Stewart house.

"You didn't swim for very long," said Miley.

"Miley, I wasn't there to swim, I was there to take the first step with Oliver."

"You impressed him, I think. I've never seen him quite that helpless," said Lilly.

"Ok, here's the plan," said Kathryn. "When we get to your place, call Oliver and ask him to come over, then you two leave and I'll take care of the rest."

"You know what mom here is going to do?" asked Miley. "She's going to talk Oliver into doing both of us."

"Both of us?" Lilly asked. "What gives you the idea I want to do Oliver?"

"You do, or you will," Miley said. "Until you're ready, you can watch us the way you do me and Jackson. Speaking of Jackson, you should do him the next time we're together."

"Just who's in charge of my sex life, me or you?"

"Me."

"I was afraid of that," said Lilly.

"Ok, call up Oliver and see if he's stopped stuttering yet," said Kathryn.

Miley dialed and said "Hi Oliver, want to come over...ok, see you in a few."

"Have fun in the guest house, or swimming, or whatever," said Kathryn. They left. When Oliver rang the bell, she called out "Come in, Oliver."

He came in and said "Where's Miley and Lilly?"

"Hey, he really can say something other than I, I, I," she said. "Come here," while putting an arm around him and pulling him onto the couch next to her.

"I, I, I..."

She laughed and said "Just calm down, Oliver. You don't need to say anything if you can't. Miley told me that you might be interested in me." He nodded. "So let me take charge."

"Bi, bi, bikini," he managed to get out.

"Wow a full word," she said. "You want me to take this off? Ok, come on then." She stood up and pulled him up and led him to the master bedroom, where she slid the top off.

"But what about Mr. Stewart?" he asked.

"A full sentence, I'm impressed. Don't worry, I hid the shotgun, so you'll have plenty of time to get out before he finds it." He started to leave, but she grabbed him and pulled him back. "Look, he's cool with this. He's away all day, but that's only so you won't be nervous. He won't come back until I call his cell and tell him we're done, ok?"

"He knows? I mean, does he know that it's me?"

"He sure does. He's looking forward to a threesome with you and me, too, but he wanted us to have a one on one first." She took his hand and placed it on a boob.

"Wow..." he said.

"I think that means you like that."

"It does."

"Oliver, is this your first time?"

"I, I, I..."

"Ok, it's your first time. I hope you enjoy it." She slid her bikini bottom down and kicked it away, then started unbuttoning his shirt as he undid his pants and slid them down, followed by his boxer shorts. He kicked his shoes away and stepped out of the pants and undershorts, then lay in bed beside her.

"I, I, I, I..."

"Oliver, seriously, try not to be nervous," she said as she put her arms around him. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Miss Caldwell."

"I'm Kathryn, Kathy, or Kat, to my friends, and I like being friends with people in bed with me."

"Kat, I'm not nervous."

"Right, and you haven't been stuttering either," as she took his cock and stroked it some.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be," she said as she moved her hand to his balls. "Now do something up here, I know you want to," as she moved each of his hands in turn to each boob.

"These are nice," he said as he caressed them and felt the nipples tighten.

"Big you mean. They're not all me, hope you don't mind."

"They're great."

"Now suck on them," she said as she continued fondling his cock and balls. He did so. After a few minutes she said "Here, I bet you'll like this too" as she took his cock into her mouth and sucked on it. Then she stopped, lay on her back with her arms and legs spread out, and told him "Ok, get on top of me, face to face, well, it might be more like face to boob but that's fun too, and put your weight on your arms." He did so and she guided his cock into herself. Then she wrapped her arms and legs around him and said "Ok, just move up and down now, and I'm tall enough for you to suck on a boob while you do that."

"I'm short enough, you mean," he said, then did what she had told him to do.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Oliver, I'm over six feet tall." A little later she yelled "HERE I COME" followed by wordless squeals.

A little later he said "OH GOD...so that's what the real thing is like," and rolled off of her.

"I think it's safe to say you liked the real thing?"

"I did."

"Then I can tell you someone else who likes it."

"Who would that be?"

"Your friend Miley."

"Maybe she does, but not with me."

"Sure she will, just give her a chance," Kathryn said. "I've talked to her, and it's what she wants. So do you, I think."

"It would feel to weird to even ask her."

"So she'll ask you. You won't let us down, will you?"

"No, I'll do it if she wants me to."


	18. It's Moliver time!

**Kathy has now served her purpose. I wanted some SLIGHTLY plausible reason for Miley screwing Robbie Ray and Oliver, and a kinky girlfriend encouraging things was the best I could come up with. She will still be around, and still be screwing anything with two legs (and who knows about things with four legs?), but I really don't plan to focus on her much anymore.**

**For those wondering about her name, remember they watched the movie Cruel Intentions back in chapter two? It has a scene where KATHRYN Mertuil and Cecille CALDWELL kiss (it doesn't go beyond that in the movie). She could just as easily have been Cecille Mertuil.**

**Now for some Moliver action...**

"Let's ambush Oliver," said Kathryn to Miley.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked her.

"We'll go to Amber's place, and I'll call Oliver tell him I want a replay of the other day. Then when he gets there I'll leave, and you should be able to pick to pick it up from there."

"Got it," said Miley as they walked along.

When they reached the guest house, Kathryn dialed her cell phone and said "Hi Oliver, want a rerun?...You know where Amber lives?...come on over to the guest house they have, I'm there...see you then." She closed the phone and said "Excited?" to Miley.

"I sure am."

"Give me a call when you're done, if you want to make it a threesome."

When they heard the bell, Kathryn opened it and said "Come in, Oliver."

"Hi Oliver," said Miley.

"Well, hi Miley," said Oliver. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"It was a setup, actually," said Kathryn. "I'll leave now, have fun." She left and closed the door behind her.

Miley put her arm around Oliver and pulled him to and onto the bed. Then she said "Mom says you were a lot of fun, so I want to give you a test run."

"This is too weird," said Oliver.

"Oh, give me a break, we're just going to have a little harmless fun, you got it on with mom without being in love with her, and you can have a good time with me even if we aren't in love."

"You were never like this before, Miley."

"Remember when we learned about the kinky stuff that went on in the families of the Egyptian Pharoahs? I decided I wanted to try some of that, and it's a total turn on."

"Then this won't be your first time?" asked Oliver.

"Not hardly," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I never would have dreamed you might do things like this."

"Oliver, I know a little bit about keeping certain things secret," she said as she undid his belt.

"Good point," he said as he dropped his pants and underpants.

She took off her own clothes and lay on top of him, rubbing back and forth a little to make her nipples tighten up. "Ah, this is the life," she said. Then she rolled off him and stroked his hardening cock. He started fondling her boobs.

After a few minutes she positioned herself over him and lowered herself onto his cock. After they both came she said "Now see? Just some good clean fun."

"Yeah, it was fun. Weird, but fun."

"Speaking of weird fun, don't get dressed just yet." She dialed her cell phone and said "Hi mom, we're ready...great, see you."

"What now?" Oliver asked.

"Mom's on her way. Think you might get turned on by two girls?"

"Whoa, you weren't kidding about weird."

"I wasn't kidding about fun, either."

"Yeah, Kathy's great."

"And I'm not?"

"Miley, I didn't mean it that way. I..."

She cut him off with "I know you didn't Oliver. Don't worry about it."

When Kathryn came in she said "Well Oliver, do you like being friends this way too?"

"Yeah, it's fun," he said.

She took off her own clothes and said "Guys usually like watching this" as she lay next to Miley. They started out by fondling each other's boobs. Soon Miley started sucking on one of Kathryn's.

Oliver said "Isn't this kind of like incest, with you two?"

"You know what they say, incest is best," Miley told him.

Kathryn stroked his cock and said "Looks like you were able to reload." She sat him on the edge of the bed and straddled him with her legs while sitting on his lap, then lowered herself onto his cock.

"I hadn't thought of doing it that way," Miley said as she fondled Kathryn's boobs while Kathryn moved up and down on Oliver. After a while she let out wordless squeals until Oliver came.

"You learn something new every day. This is called the lapdance position, because lapdancers in topless clubs sit on laps this way."

"How do you know about that?" Miley asked.

"I danced topless in between modeling gigs when I started out."

**A/N So, just when does Robbie Ray Stewart find out that his children are banging each other? When does Oliver find out that Lilly and Miley do each other? When does he bang Lilly? Stay tuned, even I don't know. I'll come up with something for the next chapter, I but I don't have anything specific yet.**


	19. No More Secrets

**A/N I know, it's been a bit of a hiatus for this one. Remember, this whole thing was intended to be a one chapter one shot.**

"Daddy, I heard a Tennessee joke today," said Miley as they lay in bed and Robbie Ray teased a nipple into tightening up. "Want to hear it?"

"RR wants to hear it, sure," he replied.

"Sorry RR, it's hard to remember that one. Anyway, when a couple divorces in Tennessee, are they still brother and sister?" She laughed a little.

"Mile, that one may have been funny the first time it was told, before the Civil War, but..." he trailed off.

"Oh well, it was a way of leading up to a couple of confessions I want to get off my chest."

"Other than these, you mean?" he asked as he moved his hand to the other nipple.

"I don't want those to come off, silly. The other night wasn't my first time with a guy."

"I guess that should come as no surprise, given the things that have been going on here lately. What's gotten into you lately?"

"You mean, other than this," she said as she grasped his cock. "I know what you meant. We studied the ancient Egyptian Pharoahs in school, and the strange things those families did. I decided that I wanted to try it."

"I hope they don't teach you about mass killings then."

"Hey, I do have a _little _judgment."

"Ok, sorry," he said. "You keep secrets well, and I don't just mean about Hannah Montana, so I should give you credit for having judgment."

"So do you want to meet the boy who got my cherry?"

"Is he a nice boy?"

"Well, how about if you use your own judgment on that? Let me call him." She got her phone from the nightstand and dialed. "Can you come to my room for a threesome? Thought so, come on in then." She put the phone back.

Jackson walked in and looked at the two of them on the bed. "Oh...I thought you meant a different threesome."

Robbie Ray said "Boy, move the family to Malibu, and..."

"Yeah, we're not in Tennessee any more," she said. "Come on Jackson, this'll be my first time with two guys, and I bet it's going to be fun!" He undressed and took the other side of Miley.

"Must be something in the California water," Robbie Ray said while continuing to caress the nipple and Jackson took the other one.

"Dad, she just keeps pulling these things on me, I never know what to expect next," Jackson said.

"And you love every minute of it," Miley told him.

"Ok, Jackson, in bed I'm RR. This is weird enough without my kids calling me dad while we fuck."

"Got it d...RR. And, yeah Mile, life has been good ever since I woke up next to you."

"How did that happen?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Long story, so I'll tell you later. How about less talky, more touchy," she said, then took her father's cock into her mouth while they continued fondling her tits. Shortly she switched to Jackson. Then she spread her legs out wide while saying "Ok, you guys got oral from me, my turn now." Robbie Ray put his mouth into her pussy to lick and suck while Jackson continued his fondling of her boobs. After a few minutes, Jackson and Robbie Ray switched places. She let out wordless squeals of delight as they worked on her.

Soon she pushed Jackson onto his back and positioned her pussy over his cock, and lowered herself onto it. She continued letting out squeals as Robbie Ray fondled and she moved up and down.

"Ok, RR, ready for some sloppy seconds?" she asked after she felt Jackson come.

He said "Here, let's try it this way, Kathy showed it to me," as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here and sit on my lap, facing me."

Miley said "She showed that to us too."

"Us," he said. "Ok, I guess nothing should surprise me by now. Was Jackson part of that threesome?"

"Yeah," she answered as she positioned herself on his lap and lowered herself onto his cock. Jackson grabbed one boob while Robbie Ray reached for the other. She moved up and down.

After Robbie Ray spent himself, they lay back with Miley in the middle again. "You know that mom and I have done it. What you may not know is that she was not my first girl."

Robbie Ray said "You can't surprise me anymore."

"Me and Lilly did it. She was my first, and you were her first guy."

"I can say one thing. We better keep this out of the tabloids."

**A/N I had writer's block for quite a while. Thinking of the joke about the Tennessee divorce helped me get over it.**

**This chapter had two purposes: kinky sex (no surprise) and getting secrets out in the open so that people don't need to sneak around any more.**

**I'm thinking about heading in a somewhat different direction soon, maybe next chapter. Don't worry, the new direction will have plenty of kinkiness.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm planning to merge this with my other story The Twins Take Action. It will be a little tricky, but I will alternate chapters here and in that one, so anyone who has an alert for this one should also set an alert for that one. I think that I can do it in such a way that each story will make sense on its own.**

**For those unfamiliar with TTTA, Chapter One has Zack and Cody screwing their mother Carey. After that, things get really kinky and perverted.**

**UPDATE: The story The Twins Take Action has been removed by site admins for being too kinky and perverted. For those addicted to the kinkiness and perversion, it is still available on the site Disney Long Playing Stories although you have to register to access it due to the adult rating. **

"I already miss mom," said Miley as their plane approached Boston's Logan Airport.

"I know," her father answered. "But she couldn't get time off work for this tour. I'll miss her too."

"Me too," said Oliver. "She's really pretty."

"Oh shut up Oliver," Lilly told him from her seat.

Later, they encountered a scene of chaos when they entered the Tipton Hotel lobby. "Get back here you hooligans!" yelled Mr. Moseby as a luggage cart shooting flames from the back raced past carrying twin blond boys about 13 years old. Guests and staff jumped out of its way as it roared through the lobby and crashed into the front desk, demolishing it and the cart. The boys climbed out of the resulting debris.

Watching from one side, Arwin said "Maybe we're not ready for the rocket propelled luggage cart invention just yet. Once I work on the brakes though, it'll really be efficient."

Mr. Moseby mumbled some incoherent things and Cody Martin told Arwin "A way to steer it would help too."

"Unh," Mr. Moseby continued wordlessly, then went on "Welcome back, Mr. Stewart. Let me dig through what used to be the front desk for your reservations."

An elevator door opened and Carey Martin looked over the devastated front desk while asking "What happened here?"

Mr. Moseby told her "Just take your hooligans out of here. Arwin, I'll talk to you later."

Later in the elevator, Zack Martin told his mother "I wonder if Miley or Lilly will join us? They're cute."

Carey answered "Jackson and Oliver are cute too, but I don't know if any of that is a good idea. Remember, we could get in a lot of trouble if the wrong people find out what we're up to. Let me think about it."

In the Stewart's room, Oliver was saying "Ms. Martin is pretty" while he made an hourglass shape in the air with his hands.

"Oliver, do you ever think about anything else?" Lilly asked him.

"Sometimes I think about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with ketchup, mustard, baloney and lettuce," he told her. After she looked disgusted, he said "Hey, it all ends up in the same place."

Miley broke in with "Later. Right now, I want to try out this king sized bed. I haven't had a chance to watch you two together yet, so let's dive in."

"All five of us?" asked Lilly.

"Well sure," said Miley. "That's why I had daddy get a king sized bed."

Lilly looked at Miley and Robbie Ray and shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by anything now. Have you two actually..."

"We have," Robbie Ray told her. "That's not for anyone else to know."

Later all five were arranged on the bed. Oliver started caressing Lilly's left tit while Miley took the right one. Lilly felt both nipples tighten up and said "I can't get weirded out any more. If you and your dad do it, doing this with Oliver is positively normal."

"What's most fun is when daddy and Jackson do me in a threesome," said Miley.

"Miley, you can't shock me any more. You've burned out the part of my brain that can get shocked," Lilly answered as she fondled Olivers cock with one hand and Miley's pussy with the other. Robbie Ray took his daughter's tits in his hands as Jackson starting eating his sister's pussy. Lilly shifted her attention to Miley's thighs. Miley felt her nipples tighten up in response.

As Robbie Ray and Jackson continued their attentions, Miley started sucking on Lilly's nipple, which tightened up even more in response.

Finally Oliver positioned himself over Lilly, but Miley broke in with "Missionary is so boring. Come on you two, the rest of us can get involved if Lilly is on top." Oliver rolled off and lay on his back as Lilly got over him and lowered her pussy onto his erect cock. Miley and Jackson started fondling tits on each side as Robbie Ray rubbed her shoulders and back while she moved up and down over Oliver.

After Oliver had spent himself, Miley got on top of Jackson and lowered herself onto him while the rest did things with her tits and other places. Then she did the same with Robbie Ray. Afterward she said "You know what they say, the family that fucks together stays together."

Robbie Ray told her "That's not a nice word for a teen age girl to use."

"Look, after all that we've done, you're worried about me saying fuck?" she asked.

"Well, maybe we should think about decorum. Just don't use it with others. Can you imagine the publicity if Hannah Montana ever let that one slip in public?"

"Probably not as bad as if the public ever finds out that we fuck each other, but I get it," said Miley.

In the Martin suite, a naked Carey lay back while her twin sons Zack and Cody fondled her tits and she fondled their erect cocks. Soon Zack got on top of her and lowered himself into her pussy. As she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he began to move up and down as Cody stroked her thighs. After he was done, Cody lay on his back and she lowered herself onto his cock as Zack fondled her boobs.

Afterwards, she said "I could see the way Oliver looked at me in the lobby. I think he's interested. So let me see what I can do about Miley and Lilly. No promises, but maybe."

**The next episode will be Chapter 9 of The Twins Take Action.**

**Or not.**

**Don't ride rocket propelled luggage carts lacking brakes and steering unless you are a trained professional.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twins Take Action has been removed. I guess motherfucking is too extreme for this site. This chapter from it should not be too objectionable.**

**I am bringing in The Weird Kid and its original character Don. He has Asperger's Syndrome, an autism spectrum disorder. I do too, his name Don is also mine, and he is author insertion. He does not know that Miley is Hannah. **

1.

"Hey Mile," said Mr. Stewart as Miley walked into their suite at the Boston Tipton. "Got a surprise for you, Don's going to come to visit us."

"Hey, that's great," she said.

"He's traveling alone, so his parents want us to meet him at Logan. They're a little worried, because they say that he might be a little nervous in an airport. I guess it has something to do with that Asperger's thing."

"Yeah, I remember that, they can get confused and intimidated in airports, bus terminals, train stations, and such," she said.

"Ok, I'll go then, want to come with me?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Does he take part in, well, you know..." he asked.

"Yeah, in fact that gives me an idea. He and Jackson won't do each other so maybe you could break him in?"

"WHOA, WHOA WHOA!" said Mr. Stewart. "Some things are just too weird, if that means what I think it did."

"No such thing as too weird, daddy," she told him.

"I don't know about that, but let's go then, it's time," he said, looking at his watch.

Later in the cab from the airport, Mr. Stewart asked Don "So what brings you to Boston?"

"I had a chance to attend Worldcon," Don said.

"What's that?" Miley asked.

"The World Science Fiction Convention, in Boston this year. Worldcon is held in different cities each year. This is also Noreascon, the Northeast Science Fiction convention."

"Ok," said Miley. "They do call Asperger's the geek disease..."

"Hey, I can still be a part time geek," said Don.

"Did you know Lilly and Oliver are here in Boston with us?" asked Miley.

"No, but glad to hear it," he said. "So why are all of you in Boston?"

"It's just kind of a summer vacation thing," broke in Mr. Stewart. "We're planning to hit quite a few spots over the summer, starting with a few weeks or so here in New England and New York."

2.

As they walked into the lobby, Arwin was wheeling a dolly loaded with a new front desk. He accidentally rolled it over Moseby's foot. He screeched wordlessly as he hopped around on one foot. Startled, Arwin let go of the dolly and tried to help Moseby. The dolly and desk, helped along by Arwin's unintentional shove, crashed into the wall and pieces of the demolished desk flew in all directions. Moseby and Arwin danced around until they finally fell into the remains. Moseby looked at the wreckage and started stuttering wordlessly.

"Where do I check in?" Don asked.

Moseby stood up, brushed off some splinters, and a little grimly said "Over here" as he limped to a card table with a computer on it.

"Come on up to our suite, 2122 when you get settled in," Miley said in the elevator.

"Sure, shouldn't take long, I don't have that much with me."

A few minutes later, he knocked on the suite door, and went in when Miley answered it. She said "There's something I haven't tried yet, a real gang bang. Let me make some phone calls," as she reached for her cell phone.

"Do you think about anything outside of ways to make sex more and more kinky?" asked her father.

"Not really," she told him as she dialed then said "Hey Zack, are you and Cody busy?...Good, how about both of you coming to my suite...see you in a few then." She dialed again and said "Hey Oliver, ever wanted to take turns in a gang bang?... Sure you do, don't be such a sissy...With you, about six I guess...You'll love it, just come on over...ok, see you in a few." She closed the phone and said "It's all set."

"Who are Zack and Cody?" asked Don.

"Oh, they're twin 14 year olds who are real motherfuckers," she told him.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said.

"No, really, this time it really is ok to go along with your literal interpretation trait. They literally fuck their mother. And me, on occasion, in a foursome."

Jackson shook his head and asked "Mile, is anything too kinky for you?"

"If there is, I haven't found it," she said.

When the other three had been let into the suite and introductions made, she lead them all back to the bedroom. As she stripped she said "Ok, I think you all know I like positions where everyone can get involved somehow. Here's one my stepmother taught me. Whoever's going first, sit on the edge of the bed." Oliver stepped forward and sat down. She said "You sissy, you want to go first so that you won't be fucking me while I'm all sloppy with their cum."

"Well..." he said.

"It's ok, next gang bang you can have a later slot," she said as she sat on his lap facing him with her legs on either side and started fondling his cock and balls. "Come on everyone, join in, you ought to be able to find something to play with." The other five moved in as she continued with Oliver.

As the others felt up thighs, boobs and ass, and her nipples tightened up from their attentions, she felt Oliver's cock hardening. As she lowered herself onto it, she looked at Zack's erection and said "You're ready. It's your turn to do me in the rear." He positioned himself behind her and put it in her ass.

As the two of them timed their thrusts to her movements up and down, the other four grabbed what they could fondle. She first felt Zack come in her ass, and shortly after felt Oliver do the same. After the three of them had separated, she said "Who's next? Lie on your back, that works for groups too."

Mr. Stewart lay back on the bed. As she positioned herself over him, she said "Ok, who else wants to put it up my ass?"

Jackson got behind her and said "Why not? You want it as kinky as possible, and about the only thing kinkier than me putting it in your pussy is putting it up your ass."

"I like the way you think," she said as she lowered herself onto her father's cock and Jackson put his into her ass. "But I can think of something even kinkier. Hey Don, get behind Jackson and do his ass while he does mine!" Don and Jackson shook their heads. "You guys are just as sissy as Oliver about new things." Soon each of them had added their cum to her crotch and ass while the rest fondled what they could. "Ok, Don and Cody, you're next. How about if one of you does me while the other one does his ass?"

They each shook their heads. Don said "I like kinkiness, but not that much!" while Cody nodded.

"All right then, lay back," she said to Cody. He did so. "Don, get behind me."

"I'd rather wait for the pussy," he said.

"All right, the rest of you know what to do as she positioned herself over Cody and lowered herself onto him. The other five fondled as she moved up and down on him. Later she did the same with Don.

**A/N I'm calling it quits on this and BOBW. TheRealRossWyatt has expressed an interest, so I have given him permission to use my situation, concept, and original characters. I doubt if I will do any more with either story.**

**Worldcon and Noreascon are real science fiction conventions, but I cheated a little on the timing. This is the beginning of summer vacation, but they are always held over Labor Day weekend.**


End file.
